The Second Year In
by TooManyBandoms
Summary: SEQUEL TO AMELIA MAE. Sophomore year begins for Amelia St. James. Friends, Cheerios, glee, dance, and family. Last year was a new experience for her, dealing with starting a new school, her brother in his senior year, and making new friends. Now we see what gets thrown at her for the second year in.
1. Chapter 1: Audition

**A/N: i'm back with the first chapter of 'The Second Year In' This chapter was kinda hard for me to write which was weird because I actually had it planned out but oh well.**

This summer was interesting, to say the least. A lot of my time was spent with Jesse mostly because he was going to attend UCLA this fall. I wanted to spend time with him before he left since he wasn't gonna be home until Thanksgiving. When Jesse was busy, I spent my time with Jeff and Nick, we mostly went swimming at Jeff's house and then got ice cream. I didn't really hang out with anybody from school this summer, which didn't bother me, everybody has stuff to do.

Now it was the morning of the first day back, Coach Sylvester had all the Cheerios pick up their uniforms at registration about two weeks ago. I had showered last night, so all that I had left to do was put the uniform on and then pull my hair back into the signature ponytail. When my hair was perfect, I went downstairs to see Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel waiting for me. She wanted first day of school pictures to send to my parents and to send to Jesse. First day of school pictures were always taken in front of the front door, it was a tradition. Once pictures were done, I was allowed to eat breakfast. After that, it was time for Aunt Vanessa and me to leave.

We made it to the school in no time, I said goodbye and that I loved her before I jumped out of the vehicle and went into the school. I had gotten my schedule and locker information at registration, I knew exactly where my locker was since it was in the same hallway as it was last year. Once I was at my locker, I deposited my bookbag and Cheerios bag into it and grabbed my 5-subject notebook and my pencil pouch. Then I went to my first-period class and dropped my things off. I texted Santana asking where she was. About a minute later I had gotten an answer, "At Q's locker" I then made my way to Quinn's locker. When I got there Jacob Ben Israel was there with his cameraman talking to Quinn.

"... And I'm a lot less hormonal so-so there's not really crying," Quinns tells him while grabbing the camera away from Santana. "How was your summer?" He asks Santana while staying at her new enhanced upper chest. "My eyes are up here, jewfro, and it was uneventful," She states. Brittany then turned to the camera, "People thought I went on vacation but actually I spent the summer lost in the sewers," Brittany explains. "Amelia, what did you did this?" He asked me. "I danced, and spent time with family," I tell him. After that, he went to go look for other glee kids, which was kinda creepy. I talked the girls for a while before I made my way back to my first period, I had a feeling this class will be boring, it is Intro To Business. I arrived in the classroom two minutes before the bell rang. Once the bell rang, the teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Johnson and everybody was told what to expect from this class. Every single class was like that, and it made the day boring.

Fourth-period rolled around and I was excited about it. It was gonna be nice to see the rest of the glee clubbers. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was seeing the PDA between Finn and Rachel. Don't get me wrong I was somewhat fine with them being together but I do not want to see them be together if you get it. When I arrived at the choir room, I was the last one there, everybody else was there including Mr. Schue. I took a seat next to Santana and Kurt. Mr. Schue started talking once I sat down. "These are comments from Jacob Ben Israel's most recent glee club blog, 'glee is a giant ball of suck,'" He states and then gives an example. "We get it, Mr. Schue, everyone still hates us. So what? So we're plankton on the high school food chain. The only difference now is that none of us really care," Kurt explains. "Kurt's right. They can bring it all they want, none of it is gonna break us," Mercedes reasons. "I'm happy that you guys have bonded. The problem is that all of this negative stuff is keeping other students from auditioning," Mr. Schue tells us. "Good, why do we need new members?" Tina asked. She was right we have 12 members, that's all we need. "Well. since Matt transferred we may have 12 members but we have uneven numbers at, 7 girls and 5 boys. If we want to go to Nationals, if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we have to go from a small rebel force to a giant wall of sound," Mr. Schue explains.

"Yeah, Mr. Schuester's right, you guys. You didn't see Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. They were epic. We're gonna need more voices in order to beat them," Rachel states while getting up and standing by Mr. Schue. "Yeah, I'm with Rachel on this one," Finn announces as he gets up and joins her at her side. "Gross," Brittany mumbles. "You're gonna have to trust me on this guys. Now here's the plan. Nationals are in New York this year. And we are going! Now let's go out there and show the school how cool it's gonna be, how cool we can be. If they're not gonna come to us, let's go to them. They say we only sing show tunes and '80s pop, let's show them how down we are. Let's give them the song of the year, New Directions style," Mr. Schue explains.

Mr. Schue went to his office and started handing out the clothes we were gonna wear. Hey were black t-shirts that said New York City on them. Black baggy pants, and gold and black high top shoes, along with black hats. Once everybody was dressed, we went out to the commons, Mike had a boombox so the music could play. Kurt, Rachel, Mike, and Tina were the first ones to start harmonizing with the music. Mike was dancing around the courtyard. Artie was the first to do any actual singing, well rapping. Then it was Finn when he made his entrance. Mercedes and Puck entered through the stairs that lead out from the school. Puck was rapping this time. After his part was done and right before the chorus, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and I entered from the concrete slabs that everybody usually sits now. When Mercedes starting singing, it was all the girls dancing with her on the concrete slabs. The boys were a few slabs under us. It was during the number that I realized that Rachel was completely matching with everybody else, she wasn't wearing the pants that everybody else was wearing, she was wearing her skirt.

Anyway, when the number was done, nobody in the commons was fazed, they seemed like nothing had happened. We left the commons and when everybody was changed back into the normal clothes fourth period was almost done, we pretty much just goofed around for the rest of it. The rest of my day was normal, there was no glee after school yet, not until later in the week. There was also no Cheerios practice, Cheerio tryouts weren't until tomorrow. So that meant that Uncle Daniel would be picking me up from school directly after school ended. When it got close to the end of the day, I heard from Mercedes that Rachel found a girl to audition, her name was Sunshine. She an exchange student this year and she was shorter than Rachel. Glee audition weren't until Wednesday after school, so hopefully, she will be there.

I left school after the last bell rang, I got in Uncle Daniel's car and we drove home. I had about two until I had to get ready for dance practice. When it was time, I quickly changed into dance gear and Aunt Vanessa drove me to the CCDC, the Carmel Central Dance Company. I arrived there before Jeff did so I talked to Ms. Addi and started stretching. Jeff barely arrived on time, he had about two minutes before he would have been considered late. "How was your first day Jeff?" I asked. "Pretty, good, there's a new boy in our grade, his name is Blaine, he came from Central Lima High School," Jeff states. "Cool," "Yeah, he wants to join the Warblers too," "Is he any good," "No, idea, haven't heard him sing yet, I kinda hope he doesn't join, it' already hard getting solos, adding another person to the mix will just make more boys give up hope of ever getting one. I auditioned three times last year and didn't one, and who knows if I'll get one this year," He explains. The Warblers were the show choir at Jeff's school, they were an all-boys acapella group. It was run by a council composed of seniors, they decided all song choice and who gets any solos. Last years seniors didn't like freshmen so Jeff never got any solos and Nick was just too scared to try. This year from what I knew the seniors were pretty cool so that gave me hope that Jeff might get a solo. He was a good singer, he just only sings with his family and the Warblers.

After dance was over, Aunt Vanessa was outside waiting for me. We went home and had dinner. Afterwards, I showered and relaxed in my room till I fell asleep.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was kinda slow, like I said it was hard to write.**


	2. Chapter 2: Audition Part Two

**A/N: Here is an early update because i got the chapter done.**

 **I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters which includes her parents, aunt, uncle, and Jesse's roommate.**

It was the second day of school today, another day of learning about teachers and meeting all the new students. A good thing about today is that Cheerios auditions are today after school, we had a few seniors graduate last year so we needed some new Cheerios. Girls had been lining up at the activities board since registration. Coach Sylvester and three other Cheerios besides herself, check the line to make sure only girls who fit the qualifications to sign up. Even still the line was extremely long, rumor has that one girl ate a pigeon and several others started worshipping a possum carcass. Another rumor going around is that Coach Sylvester started those rumors. The world may never know.

When I got to school, the first thing I did was bump into somebody. He was a transfer student and he was kinda cute. His hair was blonde and wet, I think he was trying out for football. I was just walking to my locker and I guess I was off in my own world because I didn't even see him. I walked right into his chest and all of our books fell. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," I say as I bend down to pick my things. "It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either," he told me as he bent down to help. "I'm Amelia," "Sam," We had to sort through our books because we had some of the same ones. He might be in my grade, maybe I'll see him later today.

I had finally arrived at my locker only to see a note attached to it. 'Meet me in my office - Coach Sylvester,' I put everything I didn't need in my locker along with my bookbag. I had left my Cheerios bag in there overnight and it will probably stay there overnight again tonight. I make my way to Coach Sylvester's office, when I get there I knock on the doorframe. "Right on time, A," she says as I enter her office. "What do you need me for?" I ask. "Cheerios audition, I want you to join me and Becky at picking the new Cheerios," she explains. "I will be there," I state. "Good, now leave," With that, I left her office and went to my first-period class. Glee club didn't meet at all in the mornings until next week, so I had nothing to do to pass time. I didn't always meet with the girls in the morning, just mostly when I felt like it or when they needed me.

School was boring like it always ever is. Fourth-period was spent in the choir room. Finn and the rest of the boys minus Kurt were talking about how they got the new kid Sam to sing with them. I learned that the Sam I bumped into was the same Sam that sang with them. To be exact, they sang after I bumped into him, like minutes after. They explained how he could play guitar and he was good at singing. I also learned from Artie and how Tina and Mike were acting that Artie and Tina broke up over the summer and that she and Mike are dating. I feel bad for Artie but Mike and Tina make a cute couple.

The rest of the day went by very slowly, we didn't meet after school mostly because a lot of team were having tryouts and it would be hectic. Anyway, I texted Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel that I was helping with Cheerios tryouts. After I had put everything in my locker, I went to Coach Sylvester's office and then her, Becky and I went to the gym for tryouts. The Cheerios' folding table was set up along with three chairs. Becky sat in the middle between Coach Sylvester and I. Becky and I was instructed to take notes about all possible Cheerios. We had gone through about 8 girls on the list when the next one was shocking. Coach Sylvester had yelled next, and Quinn entered the gym. "No way, get out," Coach Sylvester states. "Coach Sylvester, please hear me out," Quinn pleads. "Nope, I trusted you, and you let me down. I don't want you anywhere near my squad. You'll deafen them with the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together," Coach Sylvester remarks. "I understand you had your confetti cannons taken away. I bet there are quite a few church groups who would gladly give money to a squad who helped rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant and now speaks out for abstinence education while wearing a Cheerios uniform," Quinn explains. It was then and there that I realized just how good was at manipulating a situation to work in her favor. Coach Sylvester only yelled next in response to Quinn.

Quinn walked away from us with a smirk on her face, she knew that she got through to Coach. I took the moment to look at my notes when I heard something being set down. Who on earth would bring something to a cheerleading tryout? "Oh my god Coach," Becky said. Coach Sylvester and I looked up and saw Finn standing there with a boombox. "I'm Finn Hudson, and I'd like to audition for the Cheerios," he states before pressing play on his boombox. The song choice was horrible and Finn cannot dance at all, he is just awful at dancing. "Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?" Becky asked dreamily. He stopped afterward that. "Finn, why are you here?" I ask confused. "Coach Beiste kicked me off the football team. I'm not the quarterback anymore, which means I'm nothing. I miss being popular," he explains sounding upset. "This is really embarrassing," Becky announces. "I have really great leadership skills and, uh, I'm athletic so I could help with the lifts and stuff. I hope you'll consider me," Finn finishes.

We continued auditions for the next hour an half. We finished with like maybe three girls who could become Cheerios if you don't count Quinn. "Coach Sylvester, who will be joining?" I ask even though I was sure that I knew the answer. "A, I think you that answer," she states. Everything was over after that, I texted my aunt and uncle to let them know I needed a ride. I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack, I was on my way to the main entrance when Coach Sylvester stopped. "A, tomorrow morning, tell Q to come to my office first, then send Santana to my office," she explained then let me go.

I arrived home and immediately settled into my after-school routine. Homework was finished before 9, which meant to safe to message Jesse. I sent him a text asking if he was busy. He wasn't busy which meant I could possibly skype him. I opened up my laptop and logged on to Skype. I sent him a text which said, "Skype?" About two minutes later, Jesse was calling me through Skype, "Hey brother," I said with a smile on my face. "Hey sister," he said while laughing. "How's college life for you," "It's alright, classes are okay, I just miss home," he explains. "If it makes you feel better, I don't miss fighting over the first shower with you," "Quiet, you know you miss it," "Eh...maybe, anyway where's the roomie?" "Getting dinner," "What's for dinner?" "Chinese takeout," "Oh, how boring," "Speaking of the devil, Hayden's back with dinner," Jesse got up from his desk and went to help his roommate Hayden. Hayden was a business major from Colorado, he came from a military family, but he was really nice. Hayden was a year older than Jesse, which was nice because they got along and he showed Jesse all of his personal favorite spots on campus. Hayden also promised that he would make sure that Jesse didn't do anything stupid.

"I should probably let you guys eat dinner, have fun, love you, Jess," I say. He waves goodbyes and I ended the call. I ended up falling asleep sooner than I thought I would. Waking up the next morning was easier said than done. My school sleeping schedule was messed up because of summer sleeping schedule. Thank goodness it was Wednesday, an extra hour of sleep.

Going back to bed for another hour really helped me because I was less crabby. I did my morning routine and then arrived at school with Uncle Daniel driving me. I stopped by Quinn's locker before I went to my locker, "Q, Coach Sylvester wants you in her office," I tell her. She smiles and nods, then makes her way to the office. I went to my locker, I made sure that I had everything, then I went to find Santana. When I did, she was with Brittany. "Tana, Coach Sylvester wants you in her office," With that, she left to go meet with Coach Sylvester. I was walking to my first-period class when I saw Quinn head into the bathroom. In a non-stalker way, I followed her in, "Welcome back Q," I tell her. "Coach Sylvester made me head cheerleader again, Santana is being moved to the bottom of the pyramid, so it is good to be back," She states. "So I guess, I should follow your lead now?" I tease. She smiled at me and then went into a stall to change into her Cheerios uniform. I left and actually went to my first-period class, I dropped off my things and went to back to my locker to grab my forgotten water bottle.

I had my water bottle in my hand when Quinn comes walking down the hall with her queen bee attitude. Then all of a sudden Santana comes from another hall and shoves Quinn into a locker. Quinn shoves her back, and then they are in the middle of the hallway. "You did this to me. You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" Santana yells at her. "You have a surgery when you get your appendix out. You got a boob job!" Quinn argues. "Yep, sure did," Santana stated right before she slapped her. "You can't hit me," Quinn tells her. "Sure, I can. Unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut," It was with that comment, that Quinn grabbed Santana by her shoulders and shoves her across the hallway. They were grabbing each other ponytails, and basically cat fighting. Santana ended up overpowering Quinn and Quinn landed on the floor. "H-H-Hey! Hey! What is this?" Mr. Schue asks as he tries to separate them. "What happened to being a family?" He questions. "Oh, please. She has a family. She's a mother," Santana announces. Mr. Schue was just holding back Quinn at this point. "Walk away. And tighten up your pony before you get to class!" Quinn shouts at her while Santana walks away. Everybody had circled around the two girls while they were fighting and now they still there. "Move, get to class!" I yell at them. Everybody who was scared of Cheerios' power started to move, and eventually, everybody was leaving. Mr. Schue had brought Quinn to his office to talk to her.

Fourth-period was just awkward, Quinn and Santana were sitting on opposite sides of the choir room. Brittany was sitting by Santana and I was sitting with Quinn. Nobody said anything about the fight. The rest of school was normal, it was boring. After school, there was no Cheerios, well there was but only for the first year Cheerios, it was to see how flexible they were, to see what they could already do. Everybody was back in the choir room waiting for people to show up to audition. We were supposed to have at least two people to show up, Sunshine and Sam. Time was passing, and nobody was showing up. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like anyone's gonna be joining us," Rachel said while getting up from her seat. "I think we should call it a day," She finishes. "We said 3:00 to 5:00, it's only 4:58," Mr. Schue states. "Just wait, my buddy Sam's gonna try out. He totally idolizes me," Finn announces. Everybody just started to grab their things, "Face it, Finn. You're no longer the quarterback. You're not the pied piper anymore. No one's gonna follow you around thinking everything you do is cool," Kurt kinda snapped right before he left.

"What about that Sunshine girl? I thought you said that she could sing?" Mercedes questioned. "I guess she didn't want to hang out with us losers," Rachel very poorly explained. "I'm not a loser," I say before I leave the room. Aunt Vanessa was waiting outside for me when I exited the school. We went home and did our normal after school routine.

 **A/N: Let me know if anybody caught the little youtube reference, if not I will say what reference in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Audition Part Three

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters which includes her parents, aunt, uncle, and Jesse's roommate.**

I get to school on Thursday and was about to enter the choir room, Tina, Mike, Rachel, and Mr. Schue were there. It looked like they haven't been there for a while. "Tell me this true, Rachel," Mr. Schue says. "She could have died," Tina told Rachel. What the heck was going on? "I didn't send her to an active crack house," Rachel explains. Holy shit, why would you send someone to a crack house anyway. I walked away from the choir room, not wanting to hear how the rest of this conversation will go. I didn't see anybody else from glee until fourth-period when that rolled around everybody was ignoring Rachel even Finn.

Everything was silent until Mr. Schue started speaking. "You all know what has happened between Rachel and Sunshine, Rachel has made things right and Sunshine is going to audition for us right now in the auditorium," We enter the auditorium, and the band was ready for her audition. After a moment, Sunshine entered the stage, she walked over the mic that was waiting for her. 'Hi. I'm Sunshine Corazon and I'll be singing 'Listen' from the movie Dreamgirls," Sunshine announces. Rachel turned from her spot next to Finn, "Broadway show first," She states. She got a bunch of shhh, and a shut up.

The moment Sunshine started singing, I was enthralled. Her voice was beautiful, she was going to be a good asset to New Directions. We were lucky to have her come to this school. During her performance everybody was cheering her on, everybody had a smile on their face. Sunshine wasn't exactly dancing but she was moving which was good. When she was done, Mr. Schue was the first one to stand up, "Wow, um. Welcome to the glee club," He tells her. A look of relief flashes across Sunshine's face, "thank you," she tells us. We all head back to the choir room and spend the rest of the fourth-period getting to know Sunshine.

Glee club didn't meet up after school today, which meant I had an hour of free time before Cheerios practice officially started. I was standing at my locker, putting up locker decorations when Coach Sue approached me. "A, Vocal Adrenaline had its own private office at Carmel High right?" She questions. "Yeah, why," I answer kinda confused. I didn't get an answer from her as she walked away from me. I was now nervous as to why she would ask about VA. Trying to change the mental subject in my mind, I started to think about how Jesse was doing.

Pretty soon, Cheerios practice rolled around, Coach Sylvester had reintroduced Quinn to the Cheerios, most were happy that she was back, and the freshmen had no idea what was going on. We went through the routine that we do during football and basketball games. Coach Sylvester didn't say anything about competition routines, so maybe she was still planning them. Cheerios practice was over sooner than I expected, and Aunt Vanessa was waiting for me outside the school. Arriving home, I followed my after-school routine, which was to eat dinner, do homework, shower, then relax.

The next day was Friday which meant that the first week of school would be done once that final bell rings. The horror was almost over, I always end up hating the first week of school. I was always tired during the first week, I hated all the review that was scheduled, and I hated all the tryouts and auditions for all the school teams and clubs. Anyway, I woke up and pulled on my clean Cheerios uniform, pulled my hair back into the perfect ponytail. I went downstairs ready to leave, and Aunt Vanessa had her bag by her side, my bookbag and Cheerios bag on the floor near the door, and two bagels in her hand. "Come on, I got called in early today," She said while handing me a bagel.

We hurried to her vehicle and I hoped in the passenger seat. The drive to school seemed quicker than usual. When I arrived at school, my bagel was gone and I was sad about that, I love bagels. Glee club met in the morning but Sunshine was nowhere to be seen, someone did tell her that we met in the mornings right? I had slight knowledge as to where her locker was. When I managed to find it, Mr. Schue, Sunshine and someone else was already there. It looked like Mr. Schue had just gotten there as well. "...and give you our fall rehearsal schedule," Mr. Schue finished saying as I walked up. I waved at Sunshine and smiled. She smiled back with a slight wave of her hand.

"She won't be joining you Glee Club," The man next to her stated. "Oh, uh, are you her dad?" Mr. Schue asked confused. "Her director. Dustin Goolsby, the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline," the man stated while he was facing Mr. Schue. "Just the other girl I was looking for, there is still a spot for you, St. James," He adds in. "When hell freezes over," I tell him. "Oh, they gave me and my mom a condo and a green car," Sunshine explains. "Sunshine, are you sure you want to do this, yeah they may have given you things but Vocal Adrenaline are soulless automatons. They take all your emotion from you just to win," I tell her. "How did you even find out about her?" Mr. Schue asks Dustin. "Hey, Will. I went ahead and made that call. Should have gone along with the poop cookies," Coach Sylvester states as she casually walks down the hall.

"I actually would have stayed here, but I think Rachel would have my life a living hell. I just don't trust her after she sent me to a crack house. Not cool. It was nice to meet you," Sunshine explains. With that her a Goolsby left, and he looked extremely weird with a tiny hello kitty backpack on his back. It was then as I was watching Sunshine and Goolsby leave that Mercedes and Kurt were watching the whole thing. Mr. Schue ended up calling off glee's morning meeting, and then we met during fourth-period. Everybody was mad at Rachel, I could see why but she had tried to fix it, she realized her mistake. It was Sunshine that couldn't move past it, and except that Rachel was trying to fix things.

After while in glee club, Finn left the room, probably to go talk to Rachel since she hasn't entered the room all day. When Finn left, the comments about Rachel only seemed to get worse since he wasn't there. Rachel never showed up to glee at all today, Finn said that she ended going to the auditorium. She and Jesse are still so much alike, any stage would instantly relax him and give him a place to think. Then it hit me, the only one who would understand Rachel right now and at least make her feel somewhat better would be Jesse. He has done countless things to ensure his spotlight in VA.

So after Cheerios practice, when I was in the car with Uncle Daniel on the way home, I sent Jesse a text saying that he needs to call me. It was after dinner, close to nine when he ended up calling me. "Whatcha need, Lia?" "You need to talk to Rachel," "Look, I know that Rachel and I are somewhat friends but why?" "There was this new girl with a killer voice, she was going to audition but Rachel got jealous and wanted to keep her spotlight, so she sent the girl to an inactive crackhouse. Now everybody hates her and the girl went to VA. She needs who understands her right now, because no one her knows what she is feeling," I explain to him. "I'll talk to her, I mean I have done some horrible things in the past in order to keep my spotlight," he states. "Have fun with that, love you, Jess," "Love you too Lia," The call ended and I started reading a book that would make me stay up into the early hours of the morning, well not really early. It was 2 when I did finally go to bed.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter next one will up next Friday at the latest. Let me know what you think, what you liked, and what I can improve on. Bai!**


	4. Chapter 4: BritneyBrittany Part One

**A/N: Sorry about the technical difficulty. Sorry this chapter was a day late. I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character which includes her parents, aunt, uncle, and Jesse's roommate. Enjoy.**

The first month of school passed by so quickly and before I knew it the whole school was a week away from the first assembly of the year, it was the Fall Homecoming assembly. I would assume that this year will be like last year, where the glee club performs a number. If it is, I hope that we don't make ourselves look like fools. Anyway, my morning was usual until my phone went off. It was a Facebook group founded by Kurt, it was a group petition to have the glee club do a Britney Spears number at the assembly, I didn't join, I don't hate Britney but I definitely do not like her music.

By the time I was dropped off at school, there was roughly 15 minutes until first-period began. I stopped by my locker like normal when Kurt approached me. "Amelia, I noticed that you didn't join the group on facebook, why?" He asked me. "I don't like her music. I honestly think that if we do Britney, things won't end up well," I explain to him while shutting my locker. "I've got to go, Kurt, see you in glee," I say before I go to drop my things off at first-period. When I arrived at glee Tina was eyeing me while looking confused. I tried to ignore her, but that didn't work. "How can you not like Britney? You're a dancer, you should like her," Tina questioned me as soon as I sat down. "Just because, I'm a dancer doesn't mean that I have to like her. And for your information, I can't stand the sound of her voice," I explained before turning to my original position facing forward.

Within moments, Mr. Schue was in the classroom along with everybody else. He grabbed his whiteboard marker and began to write down on the board. He wrote down, Christopher Cross. "Who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" He asked. "He discovered America," Brittany states confidently. "Close. He did write an iconic chart-topper; sailing," Mr. Schue announces. "I have a bad feeling about this lesson," Kurt mumbles from his seat. "Never heard of him, don't wanna hear about him," Tina states. "Now, some people think of the term 'easy listening' as a bad thing but I'm gonna let this music speak for itself. You guys love Lady Gaga and The Rolling Stones and you guys are really good about putting it all out there but really good music can also be controlled and restrained. It doesn't have to attack the audience. It can let them come to you," Mr. Schue explains while passing out sheet music to everybody. "How can you get caught between the moon and New York City? They're like a hundred miles apart," Finn questions.

"Mr. Schue, if I may, I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky-smooth adult contemporary. It's just that, as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to. However, there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has swelled to over five members. The ardent demand? That this week, at the Fall Homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School Glee club perform a number by wait for it...Ms. Britney Spears," Kurt explains. A few of is gasped, and Artie spoke. "Yo, Spears is fierce, yo," Tina clapped and then Mr. Schue started talking again. "Sorry, Kurt. Kurt, Sorry. No. No. No. I don't think she's a very good role model," He announced. "Finally, someone who agrees with me," I state. I get a few looks from other people but oh well. "But Mr. Schue, we kind of grew up with her," Rachel says. "She's literally why I wanted to become a performer," Tina explains. "I don't want to do Britney," Brittany announces. "Same," I state. "Why no Britney, Brittany?" Kurt asks.

"Because my name is also Britney Spears," she explains. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" Mr. Schue asks. What the hell is she talking about?" Mercedes questions. "My middle name is Susan. My last name is Pierce. That makes me Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany Spierce. I've lived my entire life in Britney Spears' shadow. I will never be as talented or as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to remain a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears," She says giving full details. "Well, there you have it, guys. It's been decided. No Britney," Mr. Schue states. "Thanks, Britt, thanks a lot," Kurt seethed. "Leave Brittany alone," Santana told him. You mess with Brittany, you mess with Santana. "Thank you for understanding, it's been a hard road," Britt tells Santana.

Rachel was the first one to speak after that. "Um, can we move on?" She asked a little impatiently. "Yes," Mr. Schue answered, "Let's talk about Michael Bolton," Mr. Schue states. Mr. Schue didn't get to speak for long because the 5-minute bell rang signaling that if we want to get to class, we better leave now. I was the first one up and got out of that room. I wanted to make sure that Kurt or Tina couldn't catch up to me and try to get me to like Britney. That's just an opinion that only I can change, and it's going to stay that way.

First through third-period passed by slowly. They just seemed to take to forever to get over with. Lunch wasn't interesting, I sat with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and the rest of the Cheerios that had first lunch. Pretty soon, lunch was over and all four of us were on our way to the choir room for Mr. Schue's class. I was doing my double take on my mental checklist to make sure I had everything when I remember that I left my Home Ec. book in my locker. I told the girls that I would meet them in the choir room once I got my book. I made a beeline to my locker and saw Finn, Dave, and Azimio at Finn's locker. "This jacket belongs to people who are actually on the team, but you know what? We gonna restyle it to represent the obvious duality in your sexuality," Azimio told Finn while holding his letterman jacket. Dave grabbed part of his jacket and they both pulled at it and it ripped in half. Finn stood there for a few seconds, then he swung his first trying to hit Azimio but Azimio moved so Finn hit a locker. "Trying to swing at me?" Azimio questioned. "Swingin' huh?" Dave stated. Azimio removed his jacket while shook his hand trying to shaking off the hit to the locker. Things were going to escalate had Artie not wheeled himself in between the three boys.

I didn't stay to watch anymore, I just went to my locker then to the choir room. I arrived at the choir room just moments before Artie and Finn arrived. I took my seat behind Quinn, Santana, and Brittany and waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. When he did arrive, he showed up with….my dentist. "Dr. Howell, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. "Ah, Amelia, did your aunt tell you that you have an appointment tomorrow?" he asked. I shook my head, I never get told this stuff until I am being picked up to go there. "Guys, this is Dr. Carl Howell, he is a local dentist. He's here to talk about dental hygiene," Mr. Schue states. Dr. Howell starts going on about teens these days don't take good care of their teeth and he starts explaining why we should.

Then he pulls something out the bag he brought, it looks like a pill container. "So here's the deal. You chew this little capsule. If there's any plague that you missed, the dye will stick to it and turn your teeth blue," He explains the tiny capsule in his hands. "Can I just say that you are the hottest dentist I've ever seen," Santana announces. "Yeah, I get that all the time," Dr. Howell tells us. "No like seriously you can totally drill me whenever," She tells him. I could help but laugh a little bit. Only Santana...well maybe Puck would flirt with an adult in room filled peers and teachers. "Santana! Okay, Let's stay focused," Ms. Pillsbury said panicky.

Dr. Howell passes out the capsules and soon enough everybody has one. "Rock and roll, Ems. And besides, this guy - now this guy's pretty easy on the eyes too huh? And you know what? No matter how hard I tried I bet I couldn't sing and dance like him," Carl states. "Ah, probably now," Mr. Schue gushes. "Alright, let's a take a look at those chompers, huh?" Carl suggests. "Before we chew, I would just like to alert Mr. Schue that there's a been addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign," Kurt announces. "Sorry, the answers still no. Capsules, guys," Mr. Schue says. "Yes, chew away, chew, chew," Ms. Pillsbury states. I pop the capsule into my mouth and start chewing. This capsule does not taste good. When it was all chewed up I opened my mouth a smiled. I didn't get any weird looks so I think I was good.

Everything was going well until Finn made this weird nose. Everybody turned around to see what was going on. "Oh my god," Kurt mumbles. "What?" Rachel says as she goes to grab something out her pocket. "Ah, I don't understand. I floss between classes," Rachel explains panicked. "Well, sometimes it's genetics," Dr. Howell explains. "I think I might be better at brushing and flossing if I could see myself in the mirror," Artie states. His mouth was blue as well. "There you go blue tooth," Santana says. "I don't brush my teeth. I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was pretty sure that Dr. Pepper was a dentist," Brittany announces. "I got this, Em. Some deep bleaching, little scaling, you'll be as good as new. Alright, open up, no, close…..Close again." Dr. Howell explained then told, Brittany. After that, we all got new toothbrushes and mini travel toothpaste. Mr. Shue decided to not have glee practice after school because Brittany now had a last minute dentist appointment, so all want I had was Cheerios which was nice. Cheerios had become a lot easier once Quinn and Santana weren't mad at each other.


	5. Chapter 5: BritneyBrittany Part Two

**A/N: I do not own Glee, if i did St. Berry all the way and Sam probably wouldn't seem so dumb in season four and five.**

 **Also, updates will be moved to Saturdays from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Tuesday seemed to appear as soon as I closed then opened my eyes. I did my morning routine then went downstairs. Aunt Vanessa was writing something down on a piece of paper. She finished it quickly while I grabbed a bagel to eat. "Give this the security office, you have a dentist appointment today, I will be picking you up at 1:45," Aunt Vanessa explains while handing me the paper. "Got it," I tell her. Minutes later, we leave to go drop me off, the drive was quiet, it was nice.

I went the security office and dropped off the note and then they gave me a little green piece of paper that I give to whatever teacher I have that period. After that, I went to my locker, I dropped off the things I didn't need. I went to my first-period class and dropped my things off at my seat, I put the green little note in my trapper. I went to the choir room following that but nobody was there besides Mr. Schue. "Um, hey Mr. Schue, I won't be here for glee club after school," I tell him. He nodded his head signaling that he heard me, and then I left. I was getting ready to head back to my first-period when I almost ran into Finn. "Hey, Finn," "Hey Amelia," "I saw what happened to your jacket yesterday, there's a place at the mall that can fix the jacket or replace it," I tell him. "Really?" "Yeah," "Thanks," With that we both went our ways.

Classes first through third were boring, only the funny thing was Sam trying to do impressions. He wasn't thaaaaatttttt bad at them. We didn't really do anything during glee club, it was mostly Mr. Schue talking about adult contemporary and Kurt trying to convince him to do Spears instead. Fifth-period was Spanish II, which was easy. To be honest I think I know more Spanish than Mr. Schue does. During sixth-period, I got to leave for my dentist appointment.

When I got to the dentist office, I was a little early only by like two minutes, I didn't have to wait long. "Amelia, wow...seems like I haven't seen you in forever," Dr. Howell jokes. "It's been soooo long," I say back to him. "Take a seat in the chair. You're in today for a regular check, and then a bleaching," he states. The regular check was fine, but he had to put me under anesthesia for the bleaching. "I'm gonna put Pandora on," he says right before he puts me under. The song that started playing was a Britney Spears song, I could tell by her voice. Pretty soon, I was under and felt like I was in the music video for it, I was dancing around, and I was actually enjoying my little dream sequence. "Amelia, wake up. Alright, you may feel a little nauseous," "I danced around," "Rockin," Dr. Howell helped me up and lead me to where Aunt Vanessa was standing. "Her teeth are basically perfect, a little stained before the bleaching but now pearly white," He tells her.

It was late in the school day for me to go back plus with the anesthesia in my system it would be a bad idea. We left and went home, I was told by Aunt Vanessa to go to my room and nap for a little bit. I don't remember much about what happened after that, it was a little blurry but I do remember going to bed.

Wednesday was boring, Mr. Schue just kept talking about Christopher Cross and nobody was really listening. Until Brittany started talking, "I would just like to say that, from now on, I demand to have every solo in glee club," She tells Mr. Schue. "What?" "When I had my teeth cleaned I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and danced better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am," She claims She had a Britney fantasy too? "I went with her, and I had a Britney fantasy too. Although now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not really sure how our fantasies combined," Santana explains. Santana also? "That doesn't make any sense," She finishes. "You see, Mr. Schue I told you. Britney Spears busted our Britt out of her everyday fragmented haze of confusion and gave her the confidence to step up and perform," Kurt says loud and kinda rudely. "I'm more talented than all of you. I see that clearly now. It's Brittany, bitch," Brittany states.

"Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears, and that's that," Mr. Schue announces again for like the fourth this week. "Mr. Schue, you are letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that we are all telling you we really want to do. I mean, this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture and Britney Spears is pop culture to suggest otherwise is heretical," Kurt explains, I could tell that he was getting upset about this. "Kurt! I'm done talking about this," Mr. Schue says raising his voice a little. "Geez! Let loose a little, would you? Stop being so fricking uptight all the time!" Kurt snapped. I think everybody was a little shocked about what Kurt just did. I never expected that from him, not one bit.

"Kurt, I'll see you in the principal's office," Mr. Schue says calmly. Kurt got up, grabbed his bag and left the choir, it was then that I noticed that it look like he was wearing a skirt with his outfit. We didn't have glee club after school today, Mr. Schue had a dentist appointment and so did Rachel from what I understand. Cheerios practice was the same as it was almost every day. Freshman were still learning everything and upperclassmen were making fun of them when they messed up. Sophomores were just doing everything, we didn't need to learn anything but weren't quite respected enough to make fun of the freshmen.

Thursday was a little shocking, Rachel came to school looking like she just came out of a porno. Every boy was staring her and not in a good way, in the way that results in horrible things. The first time I saw Rachel today, she was standing in the middle of the hall with Finn. They were talking and Finn was looking upset, not surprising though, he can only stand by as his girlfriend gets attention from everybody. Rachel had said something to Finn before she walked away, then JBI went to Finn as I was walking towards them. "What you want for her? I'll give you anything. I'll give you my house. I'll kill my parents, and I'll give you my house," He tells Finn. "Jewfro, she's not for sale, so leave….now," I say giving him the 'if you don't move now, I will end you' look.

"She'll be out of that soon. It's Rachel, change never lasts, not on anybody and certainly not on her. Once her dads see her, she'll be back in the reindeer sweaters and plaid skirts," I tell Finn. He looks a little calmer now that he's heard that. We head to glee club after that. We get to glee club after that, Finn takes his seat next to Rachel who still looks like a slut. I take my seat next to Quinn which was behind the two of them. "Well, Rachel congratulations. Normally you dress like that fantasy of a perverted Japanese businessman with a very dark, specific fetish but I actually dig this look. Yay," Santana tells Rachel as she claps her hands softly at the end. "Thank you," Rachel says.

"I think what Santana's trying to say, Rachel thought risk expulsion by saying so, is that it seems like Britney Spears has really helped you blossom. That's all," Kurt says very carefully and almost trying to pick his battles. "Wait. Rachel is that true? I mean, you are sort of dressing differently," Mr. Schue asks. "Bouncy, bouncy, bounc-," Artie says before he gets cut off by Finn yelling at him. "Look. All I know is that I had a very vivid Britney Spears fantasy at the dentist and since then it's made me feel free to get out of my own way. I think I've just always been afraid to dress like a pretty girl because I've never really felt like one before. Now I realize it's okay to feel that way about yourself every now and then. Maybe it's a good thing," Rachel explains. "It's such a good thing, I can't believe it," Brittany states.

Everybody was silent until Coach Sylvester walked into the room asking for Mr. Schue. He went with her and we just started talking. I have absolutely no idea what was going on, I guess we'll find out later.

 **A/N: Feedback is always welcome, I always love writing tips and suggestions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you guys next Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6: BritneyBrittany Part Three

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character. If I did own glee, it would be St. Berry all the time and sometimes better expression what teenagers actually listen to these days.**

Turns out that Coach Sylvester had caught Jacob Ben Israel in the computer lab just moments ago with it locked and the lights turned off, he was naked and looking at a picture of Rachel had taken. Talk about creepy. Glee was dismissed after Mr. Schue returned, well we weren't really dismissed it's just that Mr. Schue had forgotten his lesson plan. The rest of the day was boring, glee after was canceled because of dentist appointments, seriously how many more of us are gonna have dentist appointments, why don't have a number for tomorrow.

~Time Skip~

Friday came faster than usual and Finn and Artie were late to glee practice this morning. Coach Beiste had let Finn rejoin the football team and Artie got to join. "I was pretty sure Artie's legs don't work," Quinn states. "Did you get a leg transplant?" Brittany asked Artie. "Nope, my teammates can push my chair like a battering ram," Artie explains which was actually really cool. "Yep. There's no rules against it. We checked," Finn finished. "And I have Britney Spears to thank," Artie announces.

"You're welcome," Brittany tells him. It was actually quite cute how she said it but Santana just gave her a look like something was off. "Britney plus nitrous gave me an amazing idea. And it gave me the nerve to tell Coach Beiste that Finn and I really want to be on the team," Artie further explained. "Wait, you're back on the football team?" Rachel asks, she didn't sound real happy about it but that's none of my business. "Yeah," Finn confirms for her. "Suddenly, you're way hotter me. Weird," Santana says kinda flirty might I add. "Wait, I don't get it. How come everyone's having Britney Spears fantasies?" Puck asks.

"The nitrous oxide dentists use is a mild hallucinogen," I explain. "Studies have proven that it induces vivid dreams, often the last thing the patient thinks of. The subconscious move to the forefront. Since we've all been thinking so much about Britney, it only stands to reasons," Artie finishes for me, providing the needed facts to prove. While Artie was explaining, Mr. Schue walked into the glee room.

"Okay, guys. Listen up," Mr. Schue calls out. Kurt raises his hand before Mr. Schue could say anything else. "Mr. Schue, if I may-" "Kurt I overheard what you guys were just talking about, and I know what you're gonna say. The answer is no….no, I'm not gonna stand in the way anymore. If you guys want to do Britney at this year's homecoming assembly, I'm fine with it," Mr. Schue states, I didn't think he would change mind.

Everybody started cheering after that but then Mr. Schue started speaking again. "And, more than that I am going to perform with you," He finishes. "Mr. Schue isn't that a little weird," I ask. "Maybe, but numbers are uneven still, we have more girls than boys and if I perform with you, that makes it closer to being even," he explains. "Why can't we just have two girls dance with each other?" I question. He didn't say anything after that, guess he didn't know what to say.

The topic ended up being changed to what song we were gonna sing. Even though I still don't like Britney after my weird dream at the dentist I had a little more respect for her. Once a song was decided, we all left to get to class. We would meet up again after lunch and we were excused from class all the way up to the assembly in order to rehearse for it.

Sometime during lunch, changed back into her normal everyday Rachel Berry clothes, though this time it wasn't an animal sweater and plaid skirt, it was a simple blue dress with white polka dots. She looked a little upset when I saw her, she was my friend. When she and Jesse broke up and then she started spending her time with Finn, we drift apart. But I still wanted to make sure she was okay. "Rachel, what's wrong?" I ask her. "I think I made a stupid mistake," She states. "What was it?" "I told Finn to choose between me and football," she explains. "Think of it this way, and I don't want to sound mean okay. But if Finn's on the football, you have more protection from slushies than you would if he wasn't. Plus, football makes him happy as well. You asking him this, would be like him asking you to choose between glee or him," I explain to her. "You're right, I'll talk to him later then, thanks, Amelia. I'm gonna hug you now," She states. She hugs me and then both head to glee.

After about two hours of rehearsal and quickly throwing costumes together, we start setting for the assembly. We were gonna perform Toxic by Britney Spears. Mr. Schue was talking to Miss Pillsbury when the buzzer for us to get ready to get on stage went, it sounded just like VA's buzzer and the one from Regionals. Principal Figgins starts talking and Mr. Schue quickly joins us than the music starts. Brittany took the lead on this song with Rachel, Mr. Schue and the rest of the club backing her up. I will admit though some of our moves were not exactly school appropriate and if my dance teacher was here, I would be smacked on the back for doing them.

Halfway through the song, the crowd started going crazy. It was like a mini-riot, it was entertaining and a little weird at the same time. At the very end, Coach Sylvester pulled the fire alarm and everybody was swarming out of the gym. It was really really crazy. Even though everybody left the gym we still had to put everything away after that. We still had glee club after school. I was heading to my locker when I saw Quinn flirting with Finn, then she went to Rachel. Something was up with those two but when Quinn walked away from her, Rachel looked happy.

"Alright," Mr. Schue says as he enters the choir room. We were all changed out of our Britney costumes and back into our normal ones. "Rachel?" He asks seeing that she has her hand up. "I have a song that I prepared for the class," She states. "Sorry, Rachel. No Britney. I'm really happy that her music has inspired so many of you even if that inspiration was brought about by a dangerous narcotic. And I think we've all come to appreciate her music and celebrity so much more this week. But, honestly, she's just not us," Mr. Schue explains. "I am devastated. I can't believe we only did one Britney number," Kurt mumbles in his little back corner.

"I was actually gonna do something from our original assignment this week, adult contemporary but this is just a little bit more young adult," Rachel announces. "Oh, great Rachel. Well, let's hear it," Mr. Schue tells her. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend. Finn, I was wrong. I shouldn't try to control you. I've just, I've never been this happy before and I realize that I was trying to hold on to how you were making me feel so much that I was strangling you in my hand like a little bird. I get now that, in order for this relationship to work I have to open up my hands and let you fly free," Rachel says to him and the class. "Finn can fly?" Brittany asks shocked. "Really?" Kurt questions her. "Wait, I thought I was the only one getting solos from on. Next week I'm going to be performing a musical number by Kesha," Brittany states. Brittany got shushed after that and then the music started for Rachel's song.

It was The Only Exception by Paramore. It was a lovely song and the song itself has so much meaning in it. Rachel did a good job on it and a good job voicing how she feels. Glee club that day didn't last much longer, we all wanted to have the weekend and then come back after that. We were dismissed early and found ourselves back in our own homes. I set up a time to skype with Jesse and arranged for Nick and Jeff to stay Saturday night.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the start of Grilled Cheesus. See you next Saturday.**


	7. Chapter 7: Grilled Cheesus

**A/N: I'm back after two weeks. Expect regular updates from now on.**

 **I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters.**

It has been a week since my weekend with Jeff and Nick, nothing has really happened to be honest. The only new thing going on in my life that Cheerios have to be at the weekend football games which sucks because once again I have to change my dance schedule. I only have dance and gymnastics early in the mornings on weekends now, which means no sleeping in for me or Jeff. He was actually pretty upset about that since Dalton is a boarding school, Jeff never has to worry about missing school because he is always at school. Therefore, his only chance to sleep in is the weekends which now he doesn't have.

The weekend game this time is on Sunday, it's the first home game of the season. Everybody wants the Titans to win but knows that we have a bigger chance of losing than winning. The freshman play at 5:30 like always, JV follows afterward and lastly, Varsity plays. The JV Cheerios cheer for the freshman and JV team while Varsity Cheerios cheer only for competitions and the Varsity football team.

It was now really late, I had no idea what time it was because of no phones on the sidelines line. I wasn't really paying attention to the game, just the time left in the game. Before I knew it the game was coming to a close. This was also Artie's first game and he won scored the winning touchdown. WE HAD ACTUALLY WON THE GAME! The crowd was cheering for the boys, this was amazing. I was watching the football team from the sidelines still, Finn suddenly took off his helmet and yelled up at the sky, I had no idea what he was yelling but hey, who really knows anyway.

I got home around 10 from the game, I had school tomorrow so I took a shower and then went to bed. The next morning I pulled on a clean Cheerios uniform and got ready for school. Aunt Vanessa drove me to school when it was time to leave. I arrived at school with quite a bit of time to spare. I met the Quinn, Santana, and Brittany at Quinn's locker, we talked and then went to the choir room. Everybody else started filling in the room, Mr. Schue was the last one in but he was standing in front of everybody as usual when Finn started speaking.

"Mr. Schue? I have something to say. Something happened to me and I can't really get into it, but it's shaken me to my core," Finn states as he gets up and stands by Mr. Schue. "Oh, my god, he's coming out," Puck proposed. "Why yes. There is a man who's sort of recently come into my life and that man is Jesus Christ," Finn announces. "That's way worse," Puck criticized. "And I know there are others in here who dig him too. And so I thought maybe this week we could pay tribute to him in. You know, pay tribute to Jesus," Finn explained.

"Sorry, uh, but if I wanted to sing about Jesus, I'd go to church. And the reason I don't go to church is that most churches don't think very much of gay people. Or women. Or Science," Kurt states. "I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here," Mercedes announces. "I agree. I've had a really hard year, and I turned to God a lot for help. I, for one, wouldn't mind saying thanks," Quinn agrees. "Thanks for what? That it didn't come out a lizard baby?" Santana questions. "Whenever I pray, I fall asleep," Brittany states.

"Well, guys, maybe our song selections don't have to be about Jesus. We could do songs about spirituality," Mr. Schue suggests. I have no idea what happened after Schue said but next thing I know Finn is almost shouting, his voice is raised at least. "You got a problem with Jesus?" "Oh, I got no problem with the guys. I'm a total Jew for Jesus. He's my number one Hebe. What I don't like seeing is people using J-Money to cramp everybody else's style 'cause it seems to me that true spirituality or whatever you want to call it - is about enjoying the life that you've been given. I see God every time I make out with a new chick," Puck announces. That went from very well worded to ruined with that final statement.

"Okay, okay, that doesn't make any sense. In fact, it's stupid," Rachel comments. It made sense all the way up until the make out with girls part. So I just wonder who pissed in Rachel's bowl of Cheerios this morning. "Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?" He questions Rachel. She just rolled her eyes at him. "At this time I'd like to continue my streak of doing only songs by Jewish artists," He states as he gets up from his seat and grabs a guitar. Finn goes to sit down as well. Puck started singing Only The Good Die Young. It was amazing, he really does have a good underused voice. He got everybody dancing around Kurt, Rachel, and Finn. Everybody else had a blast with his song.

Shortly after that, we left to go our first-period class, on my way out, I stopped to talk to Puck. "Good job on the song, Mohawk," I tell him. "Thanks, little Cheerio," He said. "Little Cheerio, that's all you got Mohawk?" I tease. "Don't know much about you," He states. "Then get to know me," I tell him before walking away. Do not think I was flirting, I know how guys like Puck work, Jesse almost turned into one, Kyle was one. I just think that someone like him, his strength mostly, might be useful someday. I'm the newest member right now and if it weren't for Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, I would probably feel like the odd out even more. I could use some more friends, some more people to talk to.

The day passed by slowly and then we got a text from Mr. Schue saying that there was no glee today. I wonder why? When lunch came around Kurt wasn't there which was weird. I sat next to Puck at the popular kid's table and we chatted for a bit. I learned the reason why Rachel is the only person to call him Noah. Something about childhood friends. I told him the story of how I met Nick and Jeff and then I was called over by Quinn because Cheerios were having a discussion about something. The discussion was about whether or not we go back to the old skirts because apparently, some freshmen thought that the current skirts were a little too much. Soon enough lunch was over and I was headed to fifth-period. Mr. Schue never canceled glee without a reason so I was curious for the rest of the day. I still never saw Kurt at all or Miss Pillsbury or Mr. Schue for that matter.


	8. Chapter 8: Grilled Cheesus Part Two

**A/N: This chapter does mention drug overdose. Also religious beliefs are stated in this chapter, so please do not comment on, or hate what a character believes in.**

 **I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters mentioned.**

When I got to school on Tuesday that was when I heard the news about why Kurt wasn't in school for most of yesterday. His dad had a heart attack and was now comatose. Quinn was the one to tell me about what happened, and I feel horrible for Kurt. It sucks to have a family member in the hospital not knowing when they will wake up. My family almost lost Kyle when he was 17, I was 8 at the time. He had problems will in high school, he went to private school and hated everyone there, his only friends weren't in the best crowd and he got caught up in some things that he shouldn't have done. He almost overdosed and was unconscious for three days. I remember waiting for him to wake up, Nicole was crying, Jesse was silent and Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel were trying to get a hold of our parents. The day after he woke up and parents arrived home and stayed home for three weeks before they had to go back to work and leave for another business trip. It was because of Kyle's almost overdose that I realized that I don't believe in God but I do believe that there is something greater me, greater than everybody out there that is the reason why certain things happen.

When everybody got to the choir after lunch, Kurt was already in there. Tina gave him a hug. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and I approached him together. Santana was the first one to speak. "Hey Kurt, we're really sorry about your dad's heart attack," "Thanks, Santana," "I did a book report on heart attacks if you want to give it to the doctor. I got knocked down an entire letter grade 'cause it was written in crayon," Brittany told him while handing him her booklet. "If you need anybody to talk to, I'm here. I almost lost my oldest brother, and I think it may be good if you talk to somebody who has had a similar experience happen," I tell him gingerly.

Finn and Rachel entered the room together, but Finn walked right up to Kurt. "What the hell happened?" Finn asked him. "My dad's in the hospital," Kurt tells him. "I know. My mom just called me. I feel like I'm the last to know," He explains to him. "I'm sorry, Finn. It didn't occur to me to call you because he's not your father," Kurt said a little brashly. "Yeah, well, he's the closest I'm ever going to get okay? I know it may not look like what everybody else has but I thought we were sort of a family," Finn tells him Kurt just looked at him and sat down back in his chair. "Look, I guess I just - I didn't like overhearing other people talking about it in gym class," Finn states. Kurt looked at him and then to the seat next to him and moved his bag from it. Finn sat down next to him right as Mr. Schue was taking his place at the front of the class.

"Hey, guys. Our thoughts are all with Kurt and I know it's sort of hard to really focus on anything else," Mr. Schue began before Mercedes spoke up. "Mr. Schue?" She asked. "Yeah," he responded. "I've been struggling, trying to figure out what I wanted to say to Kurt all day and I realize I don't want to say it, I want to sing it," she explains. Mr. Schue beckons her to come down and take his spot, and she does. "This song is about being in a very dark place and turning to God. It's a spiritual song, Mr. Schue. Is that okay?" She announces and asks. "It's fine," He tells her. "Tina, Quinn, can you help me out, please?" She asks them. They both agree and go up and take their spots by the harp as the music starts playing.

The song was beautiful and think it gave it all hope to everybody that Burt will be okay. "Thank you, Mercedes. Your voice is stunning, but I don't believe God," Kurt tells her. "Wait, what?" Tina questions. "You've all professed your beliefs, I'm just stating mine. I think God is kind of like Santa Claus for adults. Otherwise, God's kind of a jerk, isn't he? I mean, he makes me gay, and then has his followers going around telling me it's something that I chose as if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life. And right now I don't want a heavenly father. I want my real one back," Kurt explains. "But Kurt, how do you know for sure? I mean, you can't prove that there's no God," Mercedes inquires. "You can't prove that there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs but it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?" Kurt says. "Is God an evil dwarf?" Brittany asks me. "No, Britt," I tell her quietly. "We shouldn't be talking like this. It's not right," Quinn states very loudly. "I'm sorry Quinn," Kurt tells her before he gets up. "But you all can believe whatever you want to. But I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts but I don't want your prayers," He tells us all before he leaves.

I feel sorry for Kurt for having to go through this. He doesn't have to go through this alone but it seems like he does because he believes that just because he doesn't believe in God that means he can upset or belittle the people that do. He could've stopped at the point where he said that he can't believe in something that he doesn't, he didn't need to say that he doesn't want everybody's prayers, that was just a little too much in my opinion. All we want to do is support him, not force him into a religion he doesn't believe in. There is nothing wrong with having a little faith in something greater than yourself and having people to support you and help in times like these. Nobody really did much for the rest of the class, Rachel went to the library to try and find a song to sing, she's Jewish, so she's looking for a song about having some sort of faith, I think.

Mr. Schue was later pulled out of the class by Principal Figgins. They went to Figgins' office, I may or may not have snuck out of the classroom and followed them. Figgins' secretary wasn't in right now, so I didn't have to worry about her questioning me. I sat down on one of the couches, just listening to wait they were saying. They were talking about the separation of church and state. Coach Sylvester was about to leave when I opened the door to Figgins' office. "A, this isn't the place for you to be right now," Coach tells me. "Principal Figgins. We're allowed to the lesson about faith as long as we don't force religion down anybody's throat. Separation of Church and State is what allows to be taught about religion in middle school because it's better to be informed and aware than be ignorant. We should be able to continue this lesson until a student complains about it," I explain. "Sue, until a student complains about it, the lesson will continue on," Figgins tells her.

She left after that, she didn't destroy his office though, that was a good thing. "Amelia, how did you know about all of that?" Mr. Schue asks me as we head back to the choir room. "Mr. Schue, as you may know, I went to Carmel Middle School. It was my sixth-grade social studies teacher who explained what separation of church and state was and why he was allowed to teach about different religions in class. It was just something I picked up on, I guess," I explained to him. "Well, thank you," He told me.


	9. Chapter 9: Grilled Cheesus Part Three

**A/N: Sorry about not updating last week. I got sick and then I had ISTEP, which is my state standard test thing that I have to take.**

 **I bring in a new character this chapter, hope you like him. I will try to link his image in my profile.**

 **I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character.**

Wednesday was a little strange. Kurt wasn't seen until lunch and he was acting like he was yesterday. He wouldn't say anything to us, he wasn't speaking at all, not even to Mercedes. Something was wrong and I was wondering it was. After lunch Mr. Schue that we could not continue our week's assignment. Figgins couldn't do anything without a complaint so you gave one to Sue. "Last time, we were too sexy, This week we're too can't win," Tina states. "Now I know what Miley feels like," Brittany says.

"The real tragedy here is that I found the most perfect spiritual song to sing this week and now it's been torn away from me like Sophie's daughter," Rachel exclaims. "Guys, you can still sing whatever songs you like that sum up your feelings about God, about spirit. You just can't do it on school time," Mr. Schue explains. "I hope your happy Kurt," Santana says. So it was Kurt who complained, why doesn't that surprise me. "Having the week of my life actually," he states. "Guys, back off Kurt, okay? He had every right to speak his mind," Mr. Schue tells us. "Look, Kurt, we're sympathetic to what you're going through but siding with Miss Sylvester isn't gonna do anyone any good," Mercedes says. "It's doing me some good. Now I don't have to sit around listening to all you mental patients talk about how's there's a God when I know there isn't one," he explains.

"Kurt, I almost lost my oldest brother when I was 8. It was then I decided that I didn't believe in God. But now almost 8 years later, I still don't believe that he exists. God is like a scientific theory, there is evidence that proves he is real and there is evidence that denies that he is real, but the evidence balances it out. That's why it's up to one's own self to believe or disbelieve. We could stay in this room for days and argue about whether or not he is real and we wouldn't get anywhere. The only thing we can actually do in this situation is take hope from each other. Comfort each other, because Burt may not be all of our fathers but Kurt, you are a part of a family that was formed in this room. We're just trying to comfort and give you a little bit of hope. You're just pushing us all away and secluding yourself because you don't believe in something that others believe in. I could've walked right of this room when Schue assigned the lesson but I didn't and neither did you. There is nothing wrong with listening about other people's faith and trying to understand where they are coming from," I say. I got a few looks, probably because I don't talk often about my family. They only know Jesse, and Rachel knows Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel but that's it. "I'm sorry to hear that you almost lost your brother. But I don't want nor need to hear you guys preaching about your faith," I nodded my head. Trying to get Kurt to accept hope and comfort was harder than it looks.

The rest of the day was just like any other day until I bumped straight into things fall out of my hands and onto the floor along the other persons. "Oh my, I am so sorry," I said aloud. I didn't even look at who it was that I ran into. "It's my fault, it's my first day here and I'm kinda lost," A guy's voice says back to me. I look up from getting my things and see a really cute boy with amazingly blue eyes. "Sorry, I'm Zeke," "Amelia," We finish picking our things off of the floor and then stand back up. "You said that today was your first day here, well Welcome McKinley," I tell him. "Thanks, any advice?" "Avoid the jocks if you don't play sports," "Why?" "You may end up with a slushie on your head," "Teachers just let that happen?" "Yeah, it's shockingly not against school rules," "Wow," "Yeah...So tell me, Zeke, you play any sports, and after-school activities or do you stay home and play video games?" "I play soccer," "Fun, but your a little late this years, soccer season already started here," "I know, I freaked out, when my parents told me we were moving, but I thankfully, got my coach to write a letter to the soccer coach here about me still trying out, so hopefully I get the chance to play," "One coach here would do that and they started this year," "Really?" "Yeah, and before something else happens, you don't happen to ride a bus home do you, because they leave in like six minutes," "Shit, I got to go. Will I see you tomorrow?" "If you're lucky,' I tell him as he goes off running down the hall, probably trying to find his locker and catch his bus.

I decided to skip glee today, I didn't want to deal with any more of the religious drama. I love glee club, but the drama is a bit too much sometimes. I made my way to the library and sat down in one of the chair there. I couldn't Zeke out of my mind. He was cute. He was taller than me, but it wasn't that hard to be. He had piercing blue eyes. Faint freckles across his face. His hair was short on the sides with the front of it spike up a bit. I could have gone on and on about what he looked like in my head but my phone went off snapping me out of my thoughts. It was a text from Santana. 'Where are you?' I quickly typed a reply to her that may have been a little fib. I told her that I had a headache and was chilling in the nurse's office until Cheerios practice.

When Cheerios practice finally came around, I slowly approached the locker room. The Cheerios only have a locker room so we can keep our bag in it during practice, it's not like we need to change clothes to practice, we wear our uniforms to school. Practice went by as normal, Coach Sylvester was in a slightly better than usual mood so that was a good thing. We didn't do much, she had split up Varsity Cheerios and then JV Cheerios. We had a competition coming up within the next few months. The Cheerios were so big because we had a JV team and a Varsity team. JV had their own captains but if Quinn told them to do something, they had to it. All the JV Cheerios looked up to the Varsity Cheerios, we were the best of the best and the ones that were a force to reckoned to with.

I didn't tell Quinn, Brittany, or Santana about Zeke. It just seemed like they don't need to know about him right now. Besides, he's just some new guy I bumped into. Aunt Vanessa was waiting for me after Cheerios practice. The ride home seemed quickly, dinner was nice, and my shower before I went to sleep was boiling hot, it felt relaxing.


	10. Chapter 10: Grilled Cheesus Part Four

**A/N: An extra update to make up for my lack of updating last week**

 **I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters.**

Thursday when I arrived at school, I saw something that shocked me. Like in a million years, I would never have seen this coming. Quinn was talking to Mercedes, which was actually kinda normal, but she was also talking to Rachel. That's the shocker, they both hate each other. I went to my locker and grabbed what I needed and left what I didn't. I dropped my things off at my first-period class and then walked around the school for a bit. I didn't need to be in the glee for another five minutes so I had time to spare. I waved hello to other Cheerios and the nice jocks. The one thing that surprised me the most was the fact that I have yet to be slushied. I honestly have no clue as to why I haven't be slushied yet either.

I actually found my way back to my locker before the extra five minutes were up. I decided that I had enough walking before school started and went to the choir. The guys were already there, talking about tonight's football game, it was a home game so that good. It means that my night wouldn't be so long. We didn't do anything in glee, in fact, Kurt wasn't there either. But I learn the reason why Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel were talking this morning. They were making plans to skip glee after school today and go to the hospital to pray for Burt. I thought that that was kinda sweet of them.

Once we all had to leave for first period, I learned another new thing, I learned where Zeke's locker was. I didn't say anything but I go up and lean against the lockers next to his. "Amelia, what do I owe for this fine visit," he jokes. "Nothing, really, just tell me what you have for first period," I tell him. "Well, I have geometry with Barnes," he informs. "Oh, I hear that Barnes is really rude," "yeah, even being here for one day so far, I can tell," "Well, I have intro to business, first period, and it's in the hallway next to the math hallway. Walk with me?" "Sure," As we walk to class, I tell little things about the school that I know, shortcuts he could take to get to some of his classes. He told me why his family moved, that he was an only child, and the rest of his schedule, which shocked me because I have third period with him, and I don't remember seeing him in there yesterday.

We stopped once we got to his class, I said my goodbyes then went to my class. Intro to Business was alright, the class was loud, and we didn't have homework tonight, which was good. Second period was just plain out boring, I had health. I'm pretty sure the teacher for it hates teenagers. Third period was what I was looking forward to, well that and then lunch. I enter third period and take my usual seat. I had this class with Artie and Tina because all three of us are sophomores. I kept watching the doorway, looking for Zeke to walk in. I didn't tell him earlier that I had this class with him, so the look on his face was pure entertainment when he saw me. "There a reason why you didn't tell me?" he asks. "Just to see the look on your face," "Mind if I sit with you," "Not at all,"

Tina walks into the room, shortly after that, with Artie following closely behind her timewise. They both kinda just look at me weirdly. In Chem, I usually talk to Tina, Artie and the other Cheerios in it, so them seeing me talking to Zeke was a little shocking to them. Mr. Heath took attendance and learned that Zeke's last name is Matthews. It was a boring lesson, as usual, all we had to was take notes and start to master the names of the 50 elements that we would use most in class. Zeke and I ended up playing tic-tac-toe and hangman. Class was that boring. When third period was over, I followed Zeke to his fourth-period class, then while we were on our way to the cafeteria, I stopped by the choir room and dropped my thing off. "What class do you have fourth?" "Glee club," I tell him. He nods his head a bit, and we keep walking to the cafeteria. Turns out Zeke had met one of the soccer boys during his second period and was gonna eat lunch with them today, so that was kinda cool for him.

I sat with the Cheerios and jocks at lunch as per usual, except for the rare day that I sit with the glee kids. After lunch, we once again did nothing in glee, so Artie and Tina got caught up on homework. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and I worked on the cheers for tonight's game. Finn and the boys were talking once again about the game. Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt were talking about some random music thing. Mr. Schue was grading the homework from his Spanish classes. It was nice every once in a while to have basically a study hall.

The rest of the day went by so fast, next thing I knew it was homeroom and the bell was getting ready to ring. I didn't even bother going to my locker first, I went to Zeke's instead. "Good luck, trying out today," I tell him. "Thanks, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get," "I doubt that you are obviously good enough that your old coach wrote a letter to the coach here," "Right, I guess I'm just nervous, new school, new team, and I know maybe three people on the team," He explains. "It makes perfect sense to be nervous, when I tried out for the Cheerios, I was nervous, I never cheered in my life, but I did gymnastics and dance, and my confidence in those are what got me my spot. Just have confidence in yourself and your abilities, and you'll do great," "Thanks," With that we were both off to different places, he headed to boy's soccer team locker room while I went to gym to wait with all the other Cheerios until the games start.

When it was finally time for the games to start, it started with the freshman team and the JV cheerios, then it moved onto the JV team still with the JV cheerios, then lastly it was time for the Varsity game and the varsity cheerios were put to work. Everything was going well until the fourth quarter with like five minutes left. Sam the quarterback, the guy who took Finn's spot on the team, got tackled extremely hard and his shoulder got dislocated. Finn was now back as the quarterback.

Friday morning is the easiest morning of the entire week for me. It means that once that final bell rings, no school for two days. I arrived at school and went to my locker as usual. I don't know how but Zeke was waiting for me. "How did you know where my locker is?" I ask. "I asked some of the other Cheerios. "Makes sense, they can't keep their mouths shut. But anyway, how did it go yesterday?" "It went great, I'm on the team, I get my jersey today after practice. I get to play the next game on the JV team, and then once I get more comfortable with the whole team, I have a chance to get move to varsity if it's not too late," "That's awesome. Good job," Once I had my things, we got to his locker, then to our classrooms. He walked me to the choir room then I had to go. "See ya, in third," "See ya,"

"I know things have been pretty morose around here this past week but I want to celebrate some good news for our little family. Let's hear it for Finn, on getting back his quarterback job and leading Titans to a win in their second game of the season," Mr. Schue announces. "Too bad that Sam kid had to have his arm basically ripped off for it to happen but it's good to have back in the saddle, brother," Puck states. "Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt asks as he gets up. "Yeah," "Um, I wanted to thank everyone for your kind emails and queries about my dad but for your information, his condition remains the same. I need to express myself so with your permission, Mr. Schue I've prepared a number for the occasion," Kurt explains. "Of course, Kurt,"

"On the day of my mom's funeral when they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her and I remember I looked up at my dad and I..I just wanted him to say something...just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it and just knowing that those hands were there to take care of my...that was enough. This is for my dad," Kurt states. He sang 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' and it was beautiful. It was nice that Kurt was open today by singing this song. I think most of us were about to cry along with him. Once I made sure that I wasn't going cry, and that everybody else wasn't going to cry. We all made our way to our first period class. Third period was entertaining because when Mr. Heath was giving his lesson, he walked around and then he slipped and fell onto the floor. When lunch came, Zeke sat with his new teammates, and I once again sat with the Cheerios and jocks. I didn't see Finn with Rachel so that was different.

When lunch was over and everybody was in the choir room, Mr. Schue had yet to say anything, Finn comes in and starts singing. It was about losing religion, which was weird because Finn only found religion this week. "I thought we couldn't sing songs about religion," Tina states. "Evidently, we can't sing about faith but we can sing about losing faith," Mercedes says. "That's sort of what I want to talk about today," Mr. Schue starts as he gets up. "Earlier in the week, Finn, it seemed like you felt differently," Mr. Schue states. "I used to think God was up there looking over me. Now I'm not so sure," Finn states. Finn ended up telling us the story of his grilled cheesus, and how he prayed to be quarterback again, then Sam got injured and he was quarterback again. It's things like that, that we can't control, we can't control the guy who was cheating that injured Sam, we just can't. But we can't make Finn feel less responsible for it since he prayed to be quarterback again, it was turn of events.

After seventh period, we collectively as a group, decided to not glee after school today. Which I was completely fine with. This week hasn't been my favorite and with everything going on with Burt, I think we just need a break. I slowly walked to my locker, opening it when I got there. I grabbed my Cheerios bag, and my bookbag then went towards Zeke's locker. "Hey, Amelia," "Hey Zeke, shouldn't you be heading to practice?" I question. "I should, but my locker does not seem to like me, took a while for it to open," he explains. "Ahh, yeah, the lockers here suck sometimes," "So uh...it wouldn't be weird if I gave you my number right…" "Not at all, just give me your phone," I tell him as I hand mine unlocked. He added his number to my phone while I added mine to his. "All done," I say as I hand it back. "Have fun at practice," I tell him before heading to the gym.

Cheerios practice was like usual, we ran through competition numbers, and then we had a fitting for the pants we get for when it gets colder. Some girls needed new ones because of growth over the summer and the freshman have yet to get them. After that I found Aunt Vanessa waiting for me. I decide to tell her about Zeke, needless to say, she was excited for me. "Lia, this is first time you've liked a guy since Jeff came out to you, it's a big deal," "I don't like him, he's a good friend," "All crushes start out as he's just a friend, I know it, I used to be your age once,"

When we got home, Aunt Vanessa's phone rang, it was Mrs. Sterling. Then fifteen minutes later, Jeff was at my house, with an overnight bag and his dance bag. "Parents are going out of town, and I need a way to get to dance tomorrow, so you know this means," "We convert my room into a pillow fort, watching movies till we fall asleep and eat a reasonably decent amount of candy and junk food," I finish. He nods his head and we dash up to my room and start working on our pillow fort. Jeff and I are like little kids when it's just us together. I remember when I met Jeff, it was his first day of dance, we were five. He was so nervous, and then I said stupid on purpose to make him ease up and it worked, we've been friends since then. But we upgraded the title to best friends when we were nine when we told that we would be duet partners, and that was one of the best days.

I told Jeff about Zeke and he kept asking questions about what he looked like and what his personality is like. "Jeff, you have a boyfriend," "So, doesn't mean I can't window shop," With that, we both started laughing and eventually Jeff starting crying while he laughed. He does that quite often, whenever he laughs too hard, he cries.

We both asleep around 12:30, and Uncle Daniel woke us up around 10:30 for breakfast. We had dance class at noon and we both needed to be awake and ready for it. When dance did come around, we learned a routine, it was a salsa, and in the end, when we officially perform it I get to rip Jeff's shirt open. It was a good day at dance. Jeff stayed at my house for another three hours after dance, and he ate dinner with us before his parents were back and picked him up. Jeff and I start drivers ed, within the next month if I am correct, so we can get our licenses before school gets out for the summer.

The next day at gymnastics was fun, I actually didn't really have a lesson I got to help out some of the younger students. So that was fun, after I stayed back for a while, just wanting to keep helping some of the younger students still. Sunday was over faster than I wanted it to be.

I got a text Monday, from Mr. Schue saying that Burt woke up yesterday afternoon and that the other glee kids had a number that they wanted to do, it was group and I needed to bring white clothes to school tomorrow for it. When I got to school on Monday, I quickly went to my locker, then went to find Kurt. I found him in the choir with everyone else, we started learning the song for the new number and we decided that we really didn't choreography for it either.

School passed by so quickly, lunch was a blur, and after school, we did the number. It was for a song called 'One of Us" It was about what if God was a normal person just like everyone else, and it was a lovely song.


	11. Chapter 11: Duets Part One

**A/N: Here is an update, because I got it done early since I was inspired to write. It's shorter than usual updates but oh well. I changed how i typed it up and honestly I'm liking how it looks so I may keep it like this from now on.**

 **I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters. Enjoy!**

It's been a week since Burt woke up from his coma, almost two weeks since I first met Zeke. Everybody was waiting for Mr. Schue in the choir room before school started today. He enters the room from the door that connects to his office. "All right, let's..uh...let's gather round," Mr. Schue starts. He ends standing in front of the piano. "Sorry, I'm late guys, I was with Principal Figgins. Bad news, guys. Puckerman's in juvie," He states.

"It really was just a matter of time," Tina chips in.

"What did he do?" Asks Quinn.

"He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store, and drove off with the ATM," Mr. Schue explains.

Everybody was laughing what Puck did. It sounded so much like him, and the fact that he didn't get away with it was the best part.

"A...And when is he getting out?" Rachel questioned.

"Unknown," Mr. Schue tells her.

"He might be the dumbest person on this planet, and that's coming from me," Brittany comments. I chuckled a little at that.

"Guys! Let's have some sympathy," Mr. Schue tells us.

"For a guy who put his needs before the teams? We need his voice, and his bad boy stage presence," Finn questions.

"We can't look at this as a crisis. It's an opportunity," Mr. Schue states.

"For what? Further embarrassment and humiliation?" Quinn inquired.

"For welcoming our new member, Sam Evans!" Mr. Schue announces excitedly whiling point to the open door. "There he is," Sam runs into the room and shakes hands with Mr. Schue.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Sam. Sam, I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham," Sam states...jokingly I hope.

"Oh wow. He has no game," Santana says aloud.

It was silent for an awkward second before Finn did something to make it not awkward.

"Okay! This is gonna be great. You're not going to regret joining, Sam," Finn tells him as he gets up out of his seat, shakes Sam's hands and leads him over to a chair.

"Alright, a question for the group. What's a duet?" Mr. Schue asks.

From her seat in the front row, Rachel's hand goes up but Brittany is the first to speak. "A blanket,"

"Britt, that's a duvet," "Ohhh"

"A duet is when two voices join to become one. Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other, push each other to be better…." Mr. Schue started but I stopped paying attention. The only things I could think was watching Jesse and Rachel singing Hello at the music store. It was like a perfect example of a duet and I was the only person in this room besides Rachel who was there when it happened.

I guess me zoning out was obvious because Quinn tapped my shoulder to bring back my attention.

"And that's what duets are all about. So, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet. And since you guys all seemed to love our little 'Defying Gravity' diva-off, I'm making this a competition," Mr. Schue finishes.

"What's the winner get?" Mike questioned.

"Dinner for two, on me...at Breadstixs," Mr. Schue announces.

Everybody starts going on about Breadstixs and how they have to win. Breadstixs' food sucks, their breadsticks are like really stale. After a few moments of this, we were all dismissed to get to first-period. On my way, I was thinking of decent duet partners, I could sing with Quinn, maybe Sam or Artie. I figured Santana and Brittany would sing together, the couples would too. Kurt and Mercedes would probably pair up. With Puck in juvie, our number are even this week. The only thing is, nobody has ever heard Mike sing, so who knows if he actually will be singing, so I could maybe do a song with Tina and if by some chance we win, her and Mike could have a date night...hmmm….I may just see what happens.

When I got to first-period, my wonderings about the duet competition just seemed to have been lifted out of my head because I went into school mode, which sucks because, in it, I only focus on school work. First-period finished up, school mode disappeared, second period flew by and then came third-period. Zeke was already there when I walked into the classroom.

"How was glee club this morning?" he questioned.

"Decent, got a new member, there's a duet competition starting," I explain.

"Duet competition huh...sounds interesting, do you guys take audience members?"

"Not really, but that didn't stop me last year before I joined,"

"You watched them before you joined them?"

"Yeah, this was before I was on the Cheerios,"

"That makes sense,"

Chemistry class actually started shortly after those words left his mouth. It was boring, and halfway through it, he slipped me a note that said on top of it, read me at lunch. This made wonder, but I didn't question it. Zeke was different, he was geeky yet athletic, smart yet clueless at times. It felt different to be around him, I don't know if its because he's new around here or something else.

After Chem, we went to his fourth-period class, dropped his stuff off, went to the choir room, dropped my stuff off, then headed to the cafeteria for some food. The lines actually a decent length today, so it wouldn't matter which line we went in. I had his little note, in my hand, making sure I didn't drop it. The only bad thing about the Cheerios uniforms is that we have no pockets and it sucks.

When we both had our food, he went to sit with his teammates and I went to sit with the Cheerios and jocks. About halfway through lunch, I opened his little note, it read.

'I don't know if it's allowed, but if you can't find a duet partner, I could sing with you,'


	12. Chapter 12: Duets Part Two

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. Expect a new chapter within the next few days because I am already working on it.**

 **I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters.**

I was kinda shocked at the note Zeke gave me. I had no idea that he could sing but then again I never asked if he could either. It was after lunch, and everybody was working on homework that they didn't do and Rachel and Finn were looking for a good duet song. Mr. Schue was in his office grading some Spanish homework.

"Hey, Mr. Schue, can I ask you something about the duet competition?"

'Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Does our duet partner have to be in glee?"

"No, if there is someone else you want to sing with, go for it,"

"Thanks,"

I returned to my seat and was making a list of possible duet songs that I already know. I may take Zeke up on his offer.

Fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh period passed by faster than The Flash. After the final bell rang I found myself waiting by Zeke's locker for him. He was halfway down the hall when he saw me waiting for him. He smiled at me and started walking a little faster.

"Your note had an offer in it,"

"It did"

"I'd like to take you up on that offer,"

"Great,"

"Can we meet up somewhere after soccer and cheerios are done?"

"Yeah, just give me an address and I'll be there,"

"Perfect, see ya later,"

I didn't have to worry about finding a duet partner now, I just hope that our voices work well with each other. This competition was going to be interesting mostly because Santana really really really wanted to win. Finn and Rachel sound good together, not the best but good enough to win if everybody wasn't motivated to win themselves. I just wonder how Mr. Schue is going to decide who wins because he is going to be biased towards Finn and Rachel as they are our leads basically, and if it comes down to us voting, everybody will just vote for themselves which will end in a tie between everybody.

Right before Cheerios practice started I decided on a place for Zeke and me to meet at. It was a little cafe in downtown Lima, it was fairly new and it had the best coffee according to Aunt Vanessa. It was called 'The Lima Bean' and it's becoming really popular with the teens and adults around here.

After Cheerios practice, I had Aunt Vanessa drop me off there, and after a few minutes Zeke showed up as well. I bought a brownie and he got a sandwich then we sat down.

"So I may have already made a list of possible songs that we could do," I said a little awkwardly.

"Cool, because I know next to nothing about music,"

"You like never listen to the radio or something?"

"Nope, I don't know today's top hits, I know some of the classics and like modern rock, and pop punk but that's about it,"

"You have a lot to learn. I was once like that, then I joined glee and boom, I know the names almost every top 100 hit song. It gets annoying sometimes,"

"So that list of yours?"

"Right, I have more than a few but oh well,"

I pull the list of my trapper and place in front of him. The list was somewhat long I guess, but it's just duet songs I knew off the top of my head. On the list there was All Or Nothing by We Are The Crowd, Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran, I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember, Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd and Alex Gaskarth, Manners by We Are The In Crowd, Partners In Crime by Set It Off and Ash Costello, Remember To Forget You by We Are The In Crowd, Scene Four: Don't You Ever Forget About Me by Sleeping With Sirens, Thank You And Goodnight by Tonight Alive and Mark Hoppus, and lastly This Isn't Goodbye, It's BRB by We Are The In Crowd.

"I know a few these actually, because of Jeremy McKinnon, Alex Gaskarth, Cody Carson, Ash Costello, Jenna McDougall and Mark Hoppus,"

"So should we limit our list of choices down to those four songs,"

"Maybe, one of the other songs sounds interesting,"

"Which song?"

"I Know What You Did Last Summer,"

"Good song, almost a perfect duet song, it's pretty equal lyric wise,"

"So our list is down to five songs,"

"Cool, now we just decide which one is better,"

By seven when Aunt Vanessa came to get me to bring me home, we had our song. Once I okayed it with Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel, hopefully, Zeke will be able to come over and we can practice it.

Tuesday morning, it was interesting to see Santana talking to Mercedes. Last I knew, they both hated each other. I was walking past them when I heard a bit of their conversation.

"You and I are the best singers at this school," That was Santana saying that.

"I don't get what the big deal is, it's just a free trip to Breadstixs," This one was Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, have you been to Breadstixs? They are legally forbidden to stop bringing you breadsticks. One time, I bought a wheelbarrow and when the manager tried to stop me from filling it up, I called the corporate office and got her fired," Santana explained.

I was now passed them and now I had no idea if Mercedes was going to agree to sing her. I will admit though, Santana and Mercedes sure do sound good together, their duet last year was amazing even though it almost resulted in a fight.

I didn't go to glee this morning, instead, I handed Zeke a copy of the lyrics for our song for him to start learning. Turns out Zeke had done some overhearing yesterday and learned that Kurt was going to sing with Sam. I wonder what song they will do.

The first three classes passed by quickly and soon enough it was lunch. I was already seated and eating when Finn and Kurt came into the cafeteria. I don't think Finn is happy about Kurt singing with Sam.

After lunch was over, Finn and Rachel kicked all of us out of the choir room, something about how they need to practice their duet. Mr. Schue let them have the room, and the rest of us went to the auditorium. I was sitting next to Quinn, going over my lyrics when I saw her smirking at me.

"Who are you singing with?"

"Someone outside of glee,"

"Details now!"

"His name is Zeke, he's new here this year, transferred about two weeks ago,"

"The new boy on the soccer team?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Good for you,"

"Any new boy in Miss Quinn Fabray's life?"

"Nope, still working on keeping my spot at the top,"

"Ahh,"

"Yeah,"

"So what song are you doing?"

"Can't tell, its a surprise,"

"Damn, have fun with the new boy though,"

"I'll try,"

The bell rang shortly after my conversation with Quinn was over. The last few hours of the day flew by fast. Cheerios practice flew by and next thing I know, I'm sitting in the back of Aunt Vanessa's Journey with Zeke. The look on his face when we pulled into the driveway was priceless.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, with my aunt and uncle, brother when he comes home from college, and my parents when they come home from business,"

"Wow"

I led Zeke inside, we dropped our bags in my room, then I showed him to the basement.

"This is actually kinda cool but why do you guys have it in your basement?"

"My older brother Jesse is really big into Broadway and performing in general. The music room a present for his 15th birthday and the dance area was a present for my 13th birthday,"

"My 13th birthday I got a video game console and like three games…"

I grabbed his hand and I may have dragged him into the music room, I already had the music for our song ready, it was a matter of us practicing. After an hour, and once it was cleared with his parents, Zeke stayed over for dinner. Uncle Daniel drove him home afterward.


	13. Chapter 13: Duets Part Three

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character.**

 **Here is the new update, enjoy it!**

Wednesday was the actual start of the performances for the duet competition, however since Zeke is not in glee club, he has to talk to his soccer coach or his fourth-period teacher about coming down here during that class. Hopefully one of them will agree to let him skip.

I arrive at school a few minutes earlier than usual, Uncle Daniel and Aunt Vanessa both had to go to work early so I was at school early. I was the first to be in the choir room, well besides Mr. Schue.

"Morning, Amelia, don't forget to pick your performance date soon,"

"Morning, Mr. Schue, just waiting for my partner to get the all-clear from a teacher or a coach, once we have that, I will sign up for it,"

He nodded his head, and went into his office. I had a feeling that the main reason why Mr. Schue liked me was because of my dance ability and so that he can tell Coach Sylvester that he has four of her cheerios who happen to be four of her top cheerios. Finn was his favorite without a doubt if Finn wanted something, he got it. Nobody says anything, we just act like its no big deal.

After a moment or two, Rachel was in the room, she smiled at me and took her usual seat. Things with Rachel were a little rough since she and Jesse broke up. I find it funny how Finn was the one who I stood up for her with, and now she can act like it never happened. Jesse took the break up harder than she did, then again she kissed Finn and was never truly over him, to begin with. She and Jesse speak sometimes mostly when she needs advice and he feels like helping her.

Glee club members starting filling in their seats, everyone but Quinn and Sam. Brittany sat next to me instead of her seat next to Santana which was a little weird. After a minute or a few, Sam and Quinn entered the choir room. It looked like Sam was slushied, his face a little red, and there was some staining on his neck. Quinn took Brittany's usual seat next to Santana and then leaned down to tell me something.

"New boy was looking for you,"

"Probably, I wasn't by his locker today,"

She smirked a bit and then leaned back into her seat. Mr. Schue got out from his office, said a few things then Mercedes and Santana were up and out of their seats. Music started playing and off they went on their performance. I have to admit they are amazing when they are trying to hit each other. They sang River Deep, Mountain High, it was wonderful. Everyone clapped once the song was over. I caught Quinn and Sam taking a few glances at each other.

"Ladies, nice work. What an incredible song," Mr. Schue tells them.

"And just so you know, I've already bought custom bibs for me and Mercedes here. You know why? Cause we be goin" Santana states

"To Breadstixs," The two girls say at the same time.

"Oh-ho-ho! You hear that guys? You have your work cut out for you," Mr. Schue tells the class.

Nothing much happened after that. I read through my lyrics once more, talked to Quinn for a bit and then we had to leave for first-period.

I did see Zeke before he went into his first-period class, I smiled at him and he smiled back. First, second and third-period were boring, to say the least. Zeke made third-period less boring, but it was still boring. It took us longer to get lunch because Zeke's fourth-period was talking to him about the glee thing. When we were finally able to get to lunch, Zeke told me the answer from his teacher, he could get a pass for tomorrow during that class period. So when we dropped my things off in the choir room, I signed us up, but I signed as Amelia and Partner. Quinn was the only one who knew that I was singing beside Mr. Schue.

After lunch, Zeke went to his class, and I went to the choir room. Artie and Tina were talking about something but I couldn't tell what, then Mr. Schue was ready to start.

"Okay, guys. So who is up?" Mr. Schue asks obviously not having his list with him.

"Mr. Schue if I may?" Kurt asks.

"You may,"

"As many of you know, I had a duet partner. But due to sensitivities, I'd rather not get into at the moment, I have dissolved the partnership," Kurt states.

"Okay, so who are you going to sing a duet with?" Mr. Schue asks him.

"Only the most talented member of the glee club….myself. When you're different when you're special sometimes you have to get used to being alone. I've asked a few members of the Glee Club as well as some Cheerios to help me out," Kurt explains.

"How can you do a duet by yourself? That's like vocal masturbation," Santana comments.

"I will be doing a number from the seminal classic movie, Victor Victoria. It's a show about embracing both the male and female sides. Watch and learn, Santana," Kurt states.

We move from the choir room into the auditorium, the stage was ready for him to begin. It took Kurt a few moments but soon enough he began. The song he sang was called Le Jazz Hot, it was very Kurt like. He had on a suit that reminded of Two-Face from Batman.

After his number, we went back to the choir room but somewhere along the way we lost Sam and Quinn. I read my lyrics once more and soon enough time passed by. Soon enough it was the end of fourth-period.

Fifth, sixth and seventh period was over quickly and then it was the after-school meeting of the glee club. Mike and Tina were getting to start their number.

"Whenever you're ready guys," Mr. Schue tells them as their backs were facing us.

"Yeah, hurry up. I needs to get myself to Breadstixs," Santana says.

"Don't count on it, I'm mad at you but you're still so hot," Brittany comments.

Mike and Tina started their number, it was very much them, well mostly Mike. They had made us laugh on purpose. It introduced us to the voice of Michael Chang Jr. The song they did was called Sing!

"Wow, now, that is a duet. Thank you, Tina for introducing us to the amazing voice of Mike Chang," Mr. Schue says.

After Rachel and Finn were working on their number as were Artie and Brittany. Sam and Quinn weren't talking which was weird because of how they had been all day. I had managed to print out the sheet music for Zeke and I's duet and handed it the band and telling them that we were going tomorrow during fourth-period.

It was on the way to Cheerios that I learned from Quinn herself, that Sam tried to kiss her, and that she stopped him before he even could.

We were interrupted by Rachel, saying that she needed to talk to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, can we talk?" Rachel asked her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked impatiently.

"About Sam. I heard you backed out of a doing a duet with him." Rachel begins. "Look, I understand that your reputation is important to you but wouldn't you want to do whatever it takes to be on top of the proverbial pyramid in every aspect of your life?"

"Singing with Sam won't change that,"

"But winning the competition will..and partnering with Sam is really your only shot at it,"

"What's your angle?"

"Angle?"

"What's your angle? Me winning means you losing. You'll do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen. So what is in it for you?"

"Look, I agree. Okay? You're probably not gonna beat Finn and I, but I just thought that as the team captain, it would be good for the team to have some healthy competition for second place. I'm not saying you're gonna win, but I'm just saying that even coming in second would go a long way with the rest of the team,"

"Rachel, you and Finn aren't the only ones who have a shot at winning, Tina and Mike do, Kurt does, Santana and Mercedes do. It already is a healthy competition, and you trying to force someone to sing with another person is not going to make it any better," I tell her.

"A is right, and she forgot to mention that her partner and her have a shot at winning, so I don't have to sing with Sam," Quinn added.

We left Rachel in the hall, continuing to make our way to Cheerios practice. Brittany and Santana weren't talking to each other so practice was a little awkward but other than that it was pretty normal. We were now leaving, practice was over and Quinn was getting ready to head to her car.

"Q, can we talk?:

"Yeah, why?"

"Sing with Sam, if you want to. I saw the way you were looking at him earlier, it was the same way you used to look at Finn, you can still have a guy and focus on yourself this year. Just make sure to let him know,"

"Thanks, A,"

Quinn smiled at me one more time before she got into her car, Aunt Vanessa pulled up shortly after that. I told Aunt Vanessa that Zeke and I were going to perform tomorrow and she was excited for us, she had watched us rehearse a bit the other day and thought that the number was good.

 **A/N: R &R, see you guys soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Duets Part Four

**A/N: Here is the last part for duets, hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own anything including the song besides Amelia St. James and any other original character.**

When I arrived at school on Thursday, I was ready to get this performance over with. I was at my locker when Zeke ended up by my side.

"I convinced my mom to bring me to school early today because I had something important to do," he explains.

"Ahh, do you want to get one more run through done before we do the number after lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah, that be a good idea,"

"Well then, come one,"

We ended up in the auditorium, we ran through our number twice and then I had to leave for glee club. I arrived in the glee room with my stuff which was odd and I got a few looks from the other members but oh well. I took my seat and Brittany was next to me, Quinn behind me, and Santana next to her.

"I'm singing with Sam," Quinn whispers in my ear.

"Good for you,"

Mr. Schue announced that Finn and Rachel were performing their number now, and when they stood in front of us, I was shocked. How they were dressed was wrong on so many levels. The song was horrible and it almost seemed on purpose as to why it was horrible. When they were done, Mike started clapping but Tina stopped him.

"Okay, do I even need to say it?" Mercedes questions.

"That was really rude." Sam comments.

It was, like, really rude," Tina states.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you," Quinn tells them.

"I have to agree. It's a great duet, but you guys did with it was really inappropriate. Your costume choice was a little insensitive. Frankly, I'm disappointed," Mr. Schue says to them.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Are you serious?" Finn questions.

"I'm….shocked. We...We're shocked. I really hope that this doesn't cost us the competition," Rachel says.

Both Rachel and Finn sit down after that, needless to say, we did nothing after that. Everybody wanted to rid their minds of what we all just saw. Shortly after we all left for first-period. The first three classes of the day flew by extremely fast, and right after third-period ended, I got nervous. I usually never nervous before shows or competition, mostly because I always dance with Jeff or Nick or both of them or by myself, doing this number with Zeke was gonna be a new experience for me.

After lunch was over, Zeke and I trailed behind everybody, gaining stares from everybody once we entered the choir room. Mr. Schue entered shortly after us from his lunch break.

"As you may see, we have somebody new with us for today, that's Zeke, he will be singing with Amelia. So give it up for Amelia and Zeke," Mr. Schue announces.

Zeke and I get up from our seats and go to where Mr. Schue previously was standing. Zeke was to my left, we were both facing the glee club.

Zeke, **Amelia,** _Both_

 **Ah-ah, he-ey  
Ah-ah, ah-ah  
Ah-ah, he-ey  
Ah-ah, ah-ah**

 **He knows  
Dirty secrets that I keep  
Does he know it's killing me?  
He knows, he knows  
D-d-does he know  
Another's hands have touched my skin  
I won't tell him where I've been  
He knows, he knows, he knows**

 **It's tearing me apart**  
She's slipping away ( **I'm slipping away** )  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
 _The pictures on her phone_  
She's not coming home ( **I'm not coming home)**  
 **Coming home, coming home**

I know what you did last summer ( **ah-ah** )  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" ( **he-ey** )  
I know what you did last summer  
 _Tell me where you've been_  
I know what you did last summer ( **ah-ah** )  
Look me in the eyes, my lover ( **he-ey** )  
I know what you did last summer  
 _Tell me where you've been_

 **I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know** ( **ah-ah)**  
( **He-ey** )  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know ( **ah-ah, ah-ah** )  
 **I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no**  
( **Ah-ah, he-ey** )  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close  
I know

When she looks me in the eyes  
They don't seem as bright  
No more, no more  
I know  
That she loved me at one time  
Would I promise her that night  
Cross my heart and hope to die

It's tearing me apart ( **it's tearing me apart** )  
She's slipping away ( **i'm slipping away** )  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
The pictures on her phone ( **Pictures on my phone** )  
She's not coming home ( **I'm not coming home** )  
Oh, na, na, na, yeah

With that part over we both turned to face each other, we started moving around the room as the song intensified.

I know what you did last summer ( **ah-ah** )  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" ( **he-ey** )  
I know what you did last summer  
 _Tell me where you've been_  
I know what you did last summer ( **ah-ah** )  
Look me in the eyes, my lover ( **he-ey** )  
I know what you did last summer  
 _Tell me where you've been_

I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know _( **no, no, no** )  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close  
( **Hold me close** )  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close  
( **You know I didn't mean it, though** )  
Tell me where you've been lately  
Tell me where you've been lately  
( **Just hold me close** )  
Tell me where you've been lately  
Tell me where you've been lately  
( **Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go** )  
Can't seem to keep you close, can't seem to let you go  
( **I didn't mean it, though)**  
I know you didn't mean it, though  
I know you didn't mean it, though  
( **I don't wanna let you go** )  
Tell me you didn't mean it, though  
Tell me you didn't mean it, though ( **no, no, no** )  
( **Can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go** )  
I know you didn't mean it, though. I wanna know you mean it though  
( **Hold me close** )  
I know you didn't mean it though ( **Just hold me close)**  
I know you didn't mean it though  
 _I can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close_

I know what you did last summer ( **ah-ah** )  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" ( **he-ey)**  
I know what you did last summer  
 _Tell me where you've been_  
I know what you did last summer ( **ah-ah** )  
Look me in the eyes, my lover ( **he-ey** )  
I know what you did last summer  
 _Tell me where you've been_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know _( **ah-ah** )  
( **He-ey** )  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know_ ( **ah-ah, ah-ah** )  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know_ ( **ah-ah** )  
( **He-ey** )  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (_ _ **ah-ah**_ _,_ _ **ah-ah**_ _)  
I know_

When the song was over, Zeke and I know were face to face, almost out of breath, but it was amazing. Both Zeke and I turned to face the glee club, they were shocked, I think because of how well Zeke did. They were all clapping, and Quinn had a little smirk on her face.

"Amelia, Zeke, that was amazing, such energy in it, wonderful duet," Mr. Schue stated.

Zeke and I took our seats before Mr. Schue continued on talking.

"Who wants to follow up that number?" He asked the glee club.

Sam and Quinn both stood up and made their way to the front of the room. Sam grabbed a guitar and started to speak.

"Okay, I just want to say I'm really excited and that I couldn't have asked for a better partner,"

Then he started singing and playing. Quinn was helping him play the guitar it was really adorable. The song they did which was Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, it fitted both of their voices. It was just perfect for them, and that chemistry might I add.

Everybody clapped when they were done, and I think Santana made some comment but I didn't hear it fully. We were done after that, nobody else was going today, so Zeke and I did our chem homework and talked with Quinn and Sam.

After the bell rang signaling that fourth-period was over, Quinn kinda pulled me aside after Zeke said goodbye.

"I saw the chemistry with you and new boy,"

"But what about the chemistry with you and Sam?"

"Don't change the topic, you guys going out yet?"

"We're not together, just friends,"

"So you don't deny the chemistry that was there,"

"Err….no,"

"You like him, you so like him,"

"Maybe, I don't know, last time I liked a guy, he was my best friend, and then a week after I realized I had a crush on him, he came out as gay, and started dating our other best friend,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't think he's gay, maybe bi, but not completely gay, he was eyeing you throughout the entire class,"

"Maybe, look Q, I got to go, see ya,"

Once after school was over, and I talked to Zeke before he went soccer practice, I headed to glee. Mr. Schue starting talking once everybody was there and seated.

"Okay, since Artie and Brittany have dropped out of the race, I guess it's time to take it to a vote," Mr. Schue states.

He passes around notecards and we grab pencils or pen from our bags. I wrote down Amelia and Zeke on my card because it would be nice if I could win, and plus I'm kinda used to winning, granted it's usually dance competitions but it always feels nice to win.

Mr. Schue gathered the votes and counted them. Once he was done, he looked at us.

"Well, even though it looks like just about everyone voted for themselves even those who didn't compete, and to make it fair, I got Zeke's vote earlier, we do have a winner, in fact, we have two. Tied with three votes each, Sam and Quinn, Zeke and Amelia,"

Santana threw a bitch fit and it was quite entertaining to watch, well up until she gave me a death glare. Mr. Schue handed Sam and Quinn, the certificate that he already had and then walked up to me.

"I'll have one for you and Zeke tomorrow," he states.

I nodded my head. I was happy that I won but curious as to who else voted for me and Zeke. When Glee was over and everybody was walking out I overheard Rachel and Finn.

"Did you vote for Sam and Quinn like planned?" She questioned him.

"No, but I had a good reason not to. I thought that maybe if Zeke won too, he would want to join glee as well, so then boom, we have even number again," Finn explained.

That was actually a smart idea, even when Puck comes back, the numbers will be uneven, if Zeke joined, they would be even. Finn actually thought of something useful.

"I underestimate you sometimes," Rachel tells him right before they kiss and I metaphorically want to puke my guts out.

After Cheerios, I wait near the door by the boy's locker room, waiting for Zeke to come out, eventually, he did. He sees me and comes over to me.

"We won, well tied with Quinn and Sam," I tell him.

He looks shocked, it was cute.

"We won, we freaking won,"

He engulfed me in a hug and lifted me off of the ground and spun me around. After that, we made plans to use the free dinner at Breadstixs. We're going this weekend, it was going to be good.

Friday came around and Rachel and Kurt sang a duet in glee that was wonderful and it seemed very them.


	15. The Kinda Maybe DateI Don't Know

**A/N: Here is an update, its a filler one, but oh well. It follows the story line so enjoy.**

Saturday night was when Zeke and I were using our Breadstixs certificate and it was almost like a date, except neither of us said it was a date. Aunt Vanessa dropped me off at Breadstixs about five minutes before I was supposed to meet Zeke there and guess what he was already there waiting for me. We went inside and were seated in a few moments later. The inside of Breadstixs actually looked nice.

"Have you been here before?" Zeke asked me.

"Nope, but everyone at our school eats here,"

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah, I think because looking at the menu, the food here is pretty cheap and there are free unlimited breadsticks,"

"That would do it,"

"That and the nearest Italian restaurant is either in Akron or Westerville,"

Zeke chuckled a bit after that, and then we ordered our drinks. Zeke had gotten a coke while I got a sprite. Once we ordered our food, we talked about our childhoods for a while.

"I'm an only child who has cousins that act like brothers and sisters to me," Zeke explains.

"Wow, I grew up with three older siblings, two brothers and one sister, no cousins,"

"I remember growing up always asking my parents for a younger sibling, but my mom had complications with my birth and couldn't have any more children after me, so cousins were all that I got, and I got five of them,"

" I love my siblings to an extent, Jesse is the one that closest to me age-wise and relationship wise. Kyle is my oldest brother, he...has a few problems, but he working on them. Nicole is my sister, like Kyle she has problems, just different problems, Jesse is my only problem-free sibling but even he has his flaws,"

"I have three male cousins and two female cousins, all of them are siblings. Chase is the oldest, he's in the army, then there is Katie, she will be taking her mother's spot in the family business, my aunt and uncle run it, they have the most profit from it and my mom works in a branch of it, so it's good money and most of what my family has is going to my college fund. But back on track, after Katie, there is Hayden, he's attending UCLA for business, this is his second year there. After Hayden, there is Jayde, she's a senior in this year in the military school that all my cousins are attending or attended. The youngest one, Hunter is actually our age, I'm the closest to him, Hunter is different from his siblings, he likes to sing and dance but loves sports, he almost never gets in trouble unless I'm around and can get dragged into with him,"

"Sounds interesting, and you said Hayden goes to UCLA, so does Jesse and his roommate's name is Hayden, so I'm wondering if they are the same person,"

"They might be...who knows for sure though,"

"Well, what's your cousins' last name?"

"Clarington,"

"My brother is rooming with your cousin, and they eat a lot of Chinese food,"

"That sounds like Hayden, he always had a thing for Chinese food,"

"Jesse as a kid always sung either show tunes or Queen, he will be 19 this spring and still sings both,"

Our food arrived shortly after that, and it was only half decent. I'm pretty sure we spent more time talking than we did eating. I learned a lot about him today and I think he learned a lot about me. We decided that after we were done at Breadstixs that we were gonna go get ice cream from the ice parlor down the street.

"Breadstixs was bad, like really bad," Zeke stated.

"Yeah, never eating here again," I tell him.

"So where is this all so magical ice cream parlor?"

"On the corner of awesome street and rainbow road,"

"Haha, very funny,"

"It's down the road a bit,"

We enter the ice cream parlor and go up to the register, we were helped almost immediately. Zeke got mint chocolate chip while I got chocolate chip cookie dough. We sat in a both and rambled on and on and enjoyed each other's company. After a while we checked the time, it was getting late, and I had gymnastics in the morning so we both texted our rides. We waited outside from them, sadly Uncle Daniel was the first to arrive. I gave Zeke a hug before I climbed into my uncle's car.


	16. Chapter 16: Rocky Horror Part One

Arriving at school Monday was tiresome, I just wanted to crawl back into bed. I didn't sleep well last night so now my whole day is going to be messed up. Sometimes I wonder if it is because my schedule is too full which would make me stressed out and that maybe I should drop something but then I think about it. I would either lose my friends or lose my way out of this town, I'm not ready to lose either.

I was planning on skipping the morning session of glee because I just wanted to seat in my first-period seat and relax until class started but Quinn was waiting at my locker.

"How did it go with new boy?" she asked.

"Pretty well, what about you and Sam?"

"It might have turned into a date,"

"Might have, either it did or didn't,"

"Fine, it did, and it was amazing,"

"Aw...little Quinnie is all grow up now,"

"Say that one more time and you'll be at the bottom of the pyramid,"

"Like Coach Sylvester would really let you do that, I'm one of the smallest on the team, I can't be on the bottom,"

"I hate it when you're right,"

"Which I mostly am,"

After I didn't ditch her, we both went to glee, and I tried to relax there but Mr. Schue never showed up, so the others just worked on the homework that they didn't do this weekend.

Once I got to leave for first-period, I was a little more awake but not by much. I almost fell asleep during first and second, but when third-period came around I was fully awake. Zeke was already in the classroom when I arrived and I took my seat next to him. Chemistry was spent learning about molar ratios and how to do them. It was easy but boring. After that, we headed to lunch once we dropped our stuff off in our respective classrooms.

During lunch, Santana and Brittany, well mostly Santana asked me about how dinner with Zeke was. She then lectured me about how I should've kissed him. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany are like the sisters I didn't get with Nicole. It was nice to have some people to go to when I needed or wanted to talk about boys with.

After lunch was over, and we were all seated in the choir room since it was the first week of October, we were talking about what we are going to go as for Halloween.

"So what are you gonna be for Halloween this year?" Kurt asked Brittany.

"I'm going as a peanut allergy," Brittany told him as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Great news guys. I've had a little inspiration. This week's musical lesson isn't really a lesson. It's a musical," Mr. Schue states.

"Please be Evita, please be Evita," Rachel was whispering at her seat.

I kinda wanted to be Grease simply because everybody knows it.

"Rocky Horror," Mr. Schue finishes.

There were a few nices said by some but nothing much else.

"I've never seen it," Finn announces.

"Mr. Schue?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"While I admire your choice of groundbreaking '70s musical, aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy?" she questioned.

"Seriously, a school in Texas couldn't even do Rent. Caused an outrage and they had to cancel the show," Kurt added.

"Isn't that the whole point of the arts. Pushing boundaries doing things people say you can't do, for the sake of self-expression? I got it all figured out. I cut out some the more risque sections and I'm sending home permission slips to all your parents to make sure that they're okay with it. And we are going to charge admission, and use the proceeds to help pay for transportation to Nationals in New York," Mr. Schue explains while handing out the permission slips.

Some of us, oohed at the thought of New York but others stayed silent.

"Okay, let's talk about casting," Mr. Schue starts.

"Finn and I will play Brad and Janet," Rachel states right away.

"And I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair right?" Artie asks.

"That's what I was thinking and I thought Kurt could play the role of Frank-N-Furter," Mr. Schue explains.

"No. There is no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels and fishnets, and wearing lipstick," Kurt states.

"Why? Cause that look was last season?" Santana teases.

"I'll do it," Mike announces.

I think we were all shocked by that one. No one saw it coming.

"Really? It's like the male lead," Tina explains.

"I know, but I'm feeling a little more confident about my singing voice, after our duets project," Mike says.

"Great, I have no problem with that. Now we're a little short on female roles so we're gonna have triple up on Columbias and Magentas,"

"It's standard practice on Broadway. It'll preserve your voices," Rachel explains like we don't know what it is.

"I'd like to preserve you in a jar...in my basement," Mercedes says to her.

"Sam, I'd like you to play the role of Creature," Mr. Schue states.

"From the Black Lagoon?" he questions. I laughed at that.

"Rocky, He's like the Frankenstein character but blond. You'll kill the part. He's cute just like you," Quinn explains.

"Better start working on those abs," Santana teases.

"Are you kidding me? You could cut glass with these babies. I have no problem showing off my body," Sam states.

"Okay, looks we got ourselves a show," Mr. Schue announces.

I was playing one of the Magentas along with Quinn and Santana. The role of Columbia was shared between Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany. Kurt was playing Riff Raff. All what I have to do now, was when I got home, go into Jesse's room and find his copy of Rocky Horror Picture Show, I haven't seen it since I was like 12.

The rest of the day passed by so fast, pretty soon I was at cheerleading practice, then I was home.


	17. Chapter 17: Rocky Horror Part Two

When I got home, Uncle Daniel was watching TV, it was on one of the news channels like it usually was. We ate dinner and then something happened on the news. I saw Coach Sylvester have her own segment.

"Take it away, Sue," Rod Remington said.

"Thanks, Rod. You know, Halloween is fast approaching; The day when parents encourage little boys to dress like little girls and little girls to dress like whores and go door to door browbeating hard working americans into giving them free food. Well, you know what, western Ohio? We've lost the true meaning of Halloween: fear. Halloween is that magical day of the year when a child is told their grandmother's a demon, who's been feeding them rat casserole with a crunchy garnish of their own scabs. Children must know fear. Without it, they won't know how to behave. They'll try frenching grizzly bears, or consider living in Florida. So moms, skip trick or treating this year and instead, sit your little toddler down and explain that Daddy's a hungry zombie and before he went out to sharpen his pitchfork, he whispered to Mommy that you look delicious. And that's how Sue sees it," Sue said.

I knew that Coach Sylvester had her own segment on the news but I had never seen it before, we always had on a different news channel on. Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel looked at me after Uncle Daniel turned off the TV.

"And she's your cheerleading coach?" Aunt Vanessa asked.

"Yep, and she usually says worse during school," I explain.

The next morning, I was walking into school, when I heard someone run up to me and yank my backpack.

"What the…Zeke, I should hurt you,"

"You could try but I don't think you will succeed. You're small,"

"Oh fight me,"

"Maybe another time,"

We walked to my locker, I placed what I didn't need it. After that we went to Zeke's locker, his locker was boring inside compared to mine. In my locker, there was a mini cheerios banner, a photo of me and Jesse with Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel. I had pictures of me with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn in there as well.

"Your locker is so boring," I tell him.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"There's nothing in it beside your backpack and soccer bag, it's practically empty," I explain.

"I've got nothing to put in it,"

"No pictures of family, friends from your old town, nothing the Titan soccer logo on it?"

"I might have some pictures of my family but I don't have many of me with my old friends,"

"Oh, well that sucks,"

"Yeah,"

We dropped his stuff off at his first-period class and then we went to mine. We swung by the choir room after that, to see if Mr. Schue was holding a mini lesson before school started, he wasn't. We wandered the halls till the bell rang, both barely making it to our respective classes. Zeke was something special. I remember the way Jesse told me how he felt about Rachel, and that's the only closest way how I can describe what I feel about Zeke. It may have only been a short few weeks that we've known each other but we've managed to do a lot during it.

Nothing good happened all day until we got to glee practice right after lunch. We did a run through of a number.

"Alright, places, Finn and Rachel. I want to start with Dammit Janet," Mr. Schue tells them.

"Oh, I cannot wait till Finn takes his top off-so we can all see the hotness underneath," Santana comments.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks.

"You can't have sloppy joes every day for lunch and get away with it," Brittany explains.

"Um, that's incredibly rude," Rachel tells her.

"Is it? Guys whisper behind our backs about we girls look every day. They objectify us all the time," Quinn states.

"She sort of has a point," Tina adds.

"Yeah, earlier today, Artie asked if he could make a gigantic omelet when I'm done with the ostrich eggs I'm smuggling in my bra," Santana reasons.

"I'm super looking forward to seeing Sam in his gold bikini," Brittany says changing the topic.

"It's going to be ab-ulous," Sam states.

"Can we get on with rehearsal, please?" Finn asked.

"I agree. Yes. Let's stay focused, guys. Alright, Riff Raff and Columbia and Magenta: Team One. Take your places, let's rock and roll," Mr. Schue announces.

Finn and Rachel began to run through Dammit Janet, it wasn't a bad through. It will be better once, we are on the stage and ready for the performance, and a few things will have to change once we move to the actual stage. Coach Sylvester entered the choir room for a quick second before she left and Mr. Schue went with her. When Mr. Schue entered the room, we went a few scenes just to learn the dialogue and then class was over.

The rest of the day was boring until it got to after school and I had glee practice once again. Mr. Schue entered the room and announced that Ms. Pillsbury was now our costume designer because nobody knows Rocky Horror, like she does apparently. Also, Mike's parents pulled him out of Rocky Horror. Then Ms. Pillsbury and Dr. Howell entered the choir room with Coach Sylvester.

"You guys have a hole to fill, and I'm just trying to help fill it," Dr. Howell states.

"Wanky," Santana comments.

"Santana," Ms. Pillsbury snaps.

"Well, you know I can't just give you a role. You'd have to try out," Mr. Schue tells Dr. Howell.

"Fair enough, but I'll need a lady to sing to. Ems?"

"Okay."

"Hot Patootie, B-flat."

Dr. Howell starts singing Hot Patootie and doesn't do a bad job. It only took a few moments before everybody got into the number. Everybody but Mr. Schue was moving around. Mike and I got up and danced with Dr. Howell for a bit and then everybody joined in. It was amazing, and it added the much-needed fun to rehearsal.

"No, no, no, ni. Wait, wait, wait. This will not do," Coach Sylvester said.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Howell asked.

"For this musical to continue, we need a Frank-N-Furter, not an Eddie. Eddie was eliminated in my rewrites," Coach Sylvester explains.

"Sue's right. You wanna play in our sandbox, sing a Frank-N-Furter number," Mr. Schue tells Dr. Howell.

"Well, I'm sorry Bro, but I think it's fine to wear the Frankie bustier in the privacy of your own home. I'm freaky like that. But don't you think it's inappropriate in a high school musical? At least if I play Eddie I won't have to grind up against the students. You know Eddie's an important role. If I did it, I'd be showing my support for the arts," Dr. Howell states.

"You telling me how to direct my show?" Mr. Schue questions him.

"Well, Will," Dr. Howell starts but never gets to finish.

"Mr. Schie? I'd like to play Frank-N-Furter. I was reading the script yesterday and it said, 'Don't dream it, be it.' And it's my dream to play a lead role, so I figured why not me? I'd be all kinda crazy sexy in that outfit. And I can reinterpret the number a little bit. Make it more modern. I'd really like the chance, Mr. Schue," Mercedes explains.

"Well, there you go, Will. You killed two birds with one stone here today. Congratulations. Look, you got yourself a Frank-N-Furter and an Eddie. This is outstanding," Coach Sylvester says.

We cheer because we have our lead and a supporting character. We got all fitted for costumes after that since now everything was took the rest of rehearsal, then after I went to Cheerios practice.

After I went home and got ready to skype to Jesse, he wasn't busy today and I needed to tell him about Rocky Horror.

"Hey, little sis."

"Hey Jess, how's college?"

"Tougher than high school but to be expected, hows glee, cheerios, and dance?"

"Cheerios is usual, dance is interesting, Jeff almost dropped me Saturday, and as for glee, we're doing the school musical this year,"

"What musical are you doing?"

"Rocky Horror."

"Schuester got the approval for it?"

"Yep and Coach Sylvester is now helping with it, along with Ms. Pillsbury and Dr. Howell."

"Interesting, who's playing who?"

"Guess"

"Finn and Rachel as Brad and Janet?"

"Yep"

"Puck as Eddie?"

"Puck's in juvie, he tried to steal an ATM."

"Oh wow, sounds like him."

"Artie as Dr. Scott?"

"Who else would Mr. Schue has in that role."

"Kurt as Frank-N-Furter, maybe?"

"Nope, he's Riff Raff."

"I can see that. Who else is who?"

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and I are the Columbias and Magentas. Mercedes is Frank-N-Furter. Sue is the criminologist, and Dr. Howell is Eddie. We got a new member Sam, he is playing Rocky."

"Ahh, how did our dentist end up in your school musical?"

"He's dating Ms. Pillsbury, that's how and Sue decided it."

"Ahh, moving on to different things, heard you had a date Saturday night, who was it with?"

It was that moment when Hayden ended his and Jesse's dorm room. This was just great.

"His name is Zeke, and we tied Mr. Schue's duet competition so we got a free meal at Breadstixs, and it wasn't a date."

"Zeke, I have a cousin named Zeke."

"Hello Hayden, and it was your cousin."

"You went on a date with my roommate's cousin." Jesse started laughing after that. Hayden looked shocked.

"I know that they had plans to move but I didn't know where to, but now I know."

"He talked you and your siblings during dinner."

"Really what did he say?"

"Nothing much, just that you guys are the siblings he never had."

"I think I'm gonna text him now."

"That was interesting."

"Yes, it was."

"How did you meet him?"

"We ran into each other in the hall on his first day at McKinley."

"Talked ever since?"

"Yep."

I got a text from Zeke after that, it said 'Skyping with your brother I hear' I didn't respond with a text I just sent a picture instead. I didn't talk to Jesse much longer, they had figure out what to eat for dinner, and I was called down for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18: Rocky Horror Part Three

School on Wednesday always seems to go by so fast, one minute the bell is about to ring signaling the start of school and the next it's time for lunch to start. At least that's how I feel like Wednesday go. Now, lunch is almost over, and all the glee kids are getting ready to head to the auditorium for a rehearsal for Rocky Horror. Before I made my way, I sent a text to Zeke saying that I will see him later. When everybody was in the auditorium, we changed into our costumes and got ready to rehearse. Sam looked a little uncomfortable in his gold shorts, and Finn was his in Brad costume instead of his underwear which I was mighty thankful for.

"Ok, guys. Places," Mr. Schue tells us through his director's mic.

I was in this scene but I didn't say anything, my costume was similar to Tina's and Quinn's but it was purple based instead. The curtain open, and Finn spoke before the scene could start.

"Uh, Mr. Schue? Uh I know I'm supposed to be in my underwear for this scene and I'm totally down with that. I thought maybe I would save it for the opening if that's okay," Finn explains.

Mr. Schue gave him a sign of approval right before Sam walked out on stage.

"Um, also, Miss Pillsbury is there a way I could wear, like, some gold board shorts or something? These are really short, and I'm afraid I'm gonna show off some nutage," Sam states.

"We'll take a note. We can't stop guys. It's a dress rehearsal/ Come on. Keep goin'. And action." Mr. Schue says.

"Oh Brad, let's get out of here. I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm just plain scared," Rachel as Janet states.

"I'm here. There's nothing to worry about," Finn as Brad tells her.

Then Mercedes' I mean Frank-N-Furter's elevator came down and she looked amazing in her costume.

Frank-N-Furter's number started right after Janet screamed. During the number, the only thing I had to do was dance behind her and sing a bit for background. The number was over once Frank-N-Furter's elevator went back. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury clapped and then for some reason Eddie decided to enter the scene on his motorcycle.

"Mr. Director, I take that wall right?" Eddie asks.

"You're two acts early, Carl. You're supposed to bust through the dinner party scene," Mr. Schue explains to him.

"Oh, well actually, I was sort of feeling my entrance in this scene," Carl as Eddie tells him.

Ms. Pillsbury said something but I couldn't hear what it was. Then Mr. Schue started saying bravo. Eddie ending up leaving the scene and we continued on with the dress rehearsal, about ten minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, we changed out of costumes and removed whatever makeup we had on. When the bell did ring, and everybody was about to leave, Mr. Schue tells us that we don't rehearsal tonight. Well, now I have an hour to spare after school before Cheerios practice.

After seventh-period I get a text from Quinn saying that Sam isn't playing Rocky anymore, and Mr. Schue is. I asked why her in a text after and then ran to met Zeke at his locker.

"Does your coach allow students to watch practice?" I ask.

"I don't know, why?"

"Mr. Schue canceled Rocky Horror rehearsal after school, so I have an extra hour before Cheerios starts, and I was thinking about watching the boys' soccer team practice if it was allowed," I explain.

"Well, let me get my stuff, and then we'll go ask Coach Peters,"

He quickly grabs his stuff and then he shows me the way to the soccer coach's office, Coach Peters wasn't there, so Zeke heads towards the locker room, Coach Peters is outside waiting for the boys.

"Hey Coach, are students allowed to watch us practice?" Zeke asks him.

"Not usually, why?"

"I'm Amelia, Coach Peters, and I have an extra hour before I have to be at Cheerios and I was wondering I could you guys practice for a bit," I explain.

"Cheerio, eh, you can for today, but any other time I need an hours notice, got it?"

"Yes sir, thank you,"

"Anytime,"

Coach Peters told where the boys practice and that there was a small bench I could sit on till I had to leave. I left before all the guys did, so it wouldn't be weird. Watching the boys practice was weird, but interesting. They all split up into groups, from my understanding each group had one defender, one outside mid, one center mid, and one forward. I kept my eyes on Zeke's group, I didn't know what position he played, but I think from watching I'll be able to figure it out.

When it was time for me to leave for Cheerios, I waved Zeke goodbye and went back inside the school and towards my locker to get my bag. I made to the locker with ten minutes to spare and took my time getting ready for practice. Cheerios practice was usual like always, we did our routines and Coach Sylvester complained about how sloppy we are even though we did the routine perfectly.

I get to school Thursday morning, to find Santana, Brittany, and Quinn waiting for me at my locker. Santana and Brittany looked like they had something to say and Quinn looked bored.

"About time, you show up shorty," Santana says when I reach my locker.

"Sorry, not everyone can drive yet,"

"Anyway, now that you're here, Santana can finally tell us what she and Brittany saw last night," Quinn states.

"What did you guys see?" I ask.

"Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury were doing one of the numbers from Rocky Horror, one of the numbers that got cut out because it was too inappropriate for a school production. At the end of it, Mr. Schue was on top of Miss Pillsbury and he had his shirt off," Santana explains.

"Oh wow, and they did this when?" I questioned.

"After school, I think me and Britt were the last students to leave the school and that's when we saw them,"

"What number was it?" Quinn asks.

"Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me," Brittany states.

"First Mr. Schue takes the part of Rocky from Sam, next he does the Rocky and Janet number with Miss Pillsbury sounds like soon enough the adults will take over our show,"

The rest of the day was a mess, we had a dress rehearsal tonight, and now with Mr. Schue playing Rocky, he was reading from the script and Sam was now sitting next to Mike in auditorium seats. Not to mention, most of us weren't even off book yet. The only person who was was Rachel. That's because she knows most musicals by heart already.

We were now at our rehearsal after lunch, going through a scene and Finn was nowhere to be found. So this was just great, Mr. Schue was filling in for Finn as Brad.

"Eddie, I've seen him," Dr. Scott states.

"Eddie? What do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?" Frank-N-Furter questions.

"I happen to know a great deal of things. You see, Eddie happens to be my nephew." Dr. Scott explains.

"This play is terrible," Coach Sue comments from her seat on the stage.

"Finn's line. Dr. Scott!" Mr. Schue says.

Janet screams.

"Janet," Dr. Scott says.

"Dr. Scott," Janet says.

"Finn's line. Janet," Mr. Schue continues.

"I'm so bored, I just fell into a microsleep," Coach Sue comments once again.

"Brad!" Janet exclaims.

"Rocky," Frank-N-Furter says.

"Grrr," says Rocky.

"Janet," says Dr. Scott.

"Dr. Scott," says Janet.

"Still being Finn. Janet!"

"Brad!"

"None of this is plausible" Sue comments.

"Rocky"

"Grrr"

"Janet"

"Dr. Scott"

"Finn's line. Janet"

"Brad"

"Rocky"

"Grrr"

"This play has incredible pacing problems," Sue adds in.

That's when Rachel calls it.

"Mr. Schue, it is pointless to rehearse this scene without Finn."

"We don't have a choice. He's late and he's not answering his phone. We gotta get this timing down, guys," Mr. Schue starts while facing all of us. "And would you please stop injecting your opinions, Sue?"

"Opinions? These are my rewrites" She explains.

"William! I'd like to see you in my office, please," Principal Figgins states as he enters the auditorium.

Well shoot, there goes the rest of our time. This show won't be ready in time, mostly because of Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester.

Once we all leave for fifth-period, we learn that Finn was walking down the hallways in his underwear and that he was going to be suspended but instead he got a warning. The rest of day, everybody was talking about Finn, it was interesting to hear people's fake reasons for why he was in his underwear.

By the end of the day, we went to rehearsal once again after school. Brad and Janet were getting ready to start one of their numbers when Dr. Howell gets on stage and starts yelling at Mr. Schue.

"Ho! Schuester. You messing with my woman? I thought we had a deal," Dr. Howell says to him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Mr. Schue tells him, very badly might I add.

"Yes, you do. 'Cause Em and I have a full disclosure policy. Total honesty. Something that allows us to have a little thing I like to call intimacy. Something you clearly know nothing about," Dr. Howell explains.

"Look, we were just rehearsing,"

"Stop it, bro. Man-to-man, you gave me your word," Dr. Howell says right before he turns and starts walking away.

"So what? You're quitting the show?"

"No. No, no, no. Unlike you, I believe in the power of the arts. I don't use'em to pick up other guys' chicks,"

Dr. Howell left after that, and we all didn't know what to do, and apparently neither did Mr. Schue because he let us leave early. The unholy trinity and I got ready for Cheerios practice and left when it was time. Becky was the only Cheerio not at practice, that's because Coach Sue probably had something else for her to do. Becky was like her personal assistant, they had a good relationship and it was to see a staff member treat someone like her with the kindness that Sue does.

Friday was suppose to be our last dress rehearsal for the week, and frankly I don't think this rehearsal will end well. All of entered the choir room about the same time after lunch only to see Mr. Schue standing in the middle of the room. We took our seats and he began.

"I want to apologize for putting you guys through all this. Particularly Finn and Sam."

"It's cool, Mr. Schue. I'm sure the teasing will die down by the time my 10th reunion rolls around." Finn states.

"And I got asked to be June in the Men of McKinley High Calendar," Sam adds.

"I'm happy for you. But we still can't do the musical. Look, I was wrong. Rocky Horror isn't about pushing boundaries or making an audience accept a certain rebellious point of view. Those were my reasons for doing it and they aren't worth risking what we have here. And when I was younger and they started midnight shows of Rocky Horror it wasn't for envelope pushers. It was for outcasts. People on the fringes who had no place left to go but were searching for someplace, any place, where they felt like they belonged. Sound familiar? The truth is, with that perspective Rocky Horror is the perfect show for this club."

"Then why aren't we putting it on?" asks Santana.

"We're still gonna perform Rocky Horror. We're just not doing it for an audience. We're doing it for ourselves," Mr. Schue states.

With that, we all leave and get into our costumes and head to the auditorium. Sam is back in his Rocky costume and Mike is dressed as Eddie. While Tina, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana were in the Magenta and Columbia costumes, I was in my Transylvanian costume (The one that I said it was like Quinn's and Tina's expect it was purple). We perform the best number from the entire show in my opinion. Time Warp.


	19. Chapter 19: Never Been Kissed Part One

One of the downsides to being a Cheerio is that we only cheer for two of the teams at this school, the football team and the basketball team. It really sucks for me because of the football games that we have to cheer at, I can never go see Zeke play in a soccer game, and soccer season ends in November which is fast approaching. Football season is ending too, but not soon enough.

I enter the choir room and take my seat next to Santana. She was already there and so was most of the club. Kurt and Tina are the last to enter the room, they don't even make it to their seats before Mr. Schue starts talking.

"Alright, guys, Let's get down to business. First, let's welcome back Noah Puckerman. Puck, I hope your time in juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong."

"Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day," Puck explains.

"Wow. What a catch. Can't believe I ever let you go," Quinn sarcastically adds.

"And now, drumroll, Finn because I have in my hand, our competition for Sectionals next month. First, the a cappella choir from the all-boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"You have got to be kidding me," I say aloud without realizing it.

"There a problem, Amelia?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Uh...no, no problem at all," I tell them, except there is a problem, my best friends are apart of the Warblers and now we have to compete against each other and not together.

"And the other team to beat, the Hipsters, a first-year club from the Warren Township continuing education program. Now, they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school G.E.D.'s" Mr. Schue finishes explaining.

"Is that legal?" Rachel asks.

"How are we supposed to compete against adorable old people? Mercedes questions.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear, it'll shatter her pelvis," Puck explains.

"Moving, on. Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual boys versus girls tournament. So, split up into two groups and figure out what songs you're gonna sing," Mr. Schue states.

We all go to our respective groups and start planning. Mr. Schue turned his back us and then Rachel started talking.

"I have mashup ideas in my emergency mashup list."

Kurt walked over to the girls' team and was listening for a bit before Mr. Schue who wasn't even watching us, said something.

"Kurt, gonna say it again. Boys' team."

Kurt seemed upset at this but made his way over to the boys' team. When we were dismissed from the choir room to head to class, I saw Zeke waiting for me by the door to my first-period.

"Hey, I can talk to you?" Zeke asks me

"What about?"

"You're friends with Kurt right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw walking with, I think it was Tina, and Karofsky shoved him into a locker, does this happen often?"

"I don't know, I mean I know that some of the guys at his school give him, mostly Karofsky and Azimio but I didn't know it was physical," I explain.

"Well, if it wasn't physical before, it is now,"

We both went to our classes after that, but we talked about it again during Chemistry.

"I talked to him before second-period," Zeke tells me as he takes his seat.

'What did he say,"

"Nothing much, just that it is no big deal,"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told, that I've seen how bad stuff like this can get and that I might be able to help get it to stop. He said that it's not a big deal and then I told him having some help is better than having none," Zeke explained.

"Huh, I may talk to him during lunch,"

When it was time for lunch, and I was sitting at the glee table, I sat next to Kurt. I leaned into him and whisper so only he could hear.

"Kurt, can we talk about what Zeke saw?"

"There's to talk about,"

"Yes, there is. Bullying should be taken lightly, not by the victim and not by the staff at this school,"

"Doesn't matter, it does get taken lightly,"

"Look, I know we aren't close, but I think you should pay a visit to Dalton Academy. My best friends go there, and there is a zero bullying tolerance," I explain.

"Dalton Academy, as in our competition?"

"Yes, our competition,"

"That would explain why freaked out a little this morning, are your friends part of the Warblers?"

"Yes, they are, and this will be our first time competing against each other,"

"Ahh, look, Amelia, I may go look into Dalton, but there is nothing much that I can do about Karofsky,"

After that Kurt got up and left the cafeteria. When lunch was over, Kurt was already in the choir when everyone else entered it.

"I'm not tossing the baby out with the bathwater here," Mr. Schue starts.

"I've totally done that," Brittany states.

"We're just making an adjustment. Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups. And, girls, try some classic rock. The Who, The Stones. The more opposite your choice, the more points you get," Mr. Schue finishes.

"Don't worry gentlemen. I have this under control," I hear Kurt state as we split up into our groups

"I know just what we should do," I tell Rachel as all the other girls take a seat.

"What is it?" she asks.

I tell her what it is, and we speak to our group about it, but they just seem uninterested. So I left to get something out of my locker when I saw Kurt in the hallway.

"Amelia, you know how you recommended that I check out Dalton?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I think I will"

"Kurt, that's amazing, Dalton is an amazing place, one the best schools in this area,"

"Your friends that go there, what are they like?"

"Jeff and Nick, are absolute sweethearts. They're dating and have been since 8th grade, they love it at Dalton,"

"Wait, did you just say that they are dating?"

"Yeah, and nobody at Dalton cares, they get treated with respect,"

"What else about them?"

"Jeff is tall and blond. He's my dance partner. Nick is about the same height as you, he has dark brown hair. Both of them dance, but Jeff more so. I met them when I was five at a dance class, we've been best friends since, they know everything about me, and I know everything about them," I explain.

"Thanks, Amelia."

"No problem, Kurt,"


	20. Chapter 20: Never Been Kissed Part Two

By the time the end of the day rolled around, the girls still had nothing done, but Rachel and I were working on the music arrangement, it was actually kind of awkward between us. We haven't really talked since last year.

"Amelia, I know that we haven't talked since what happened last year but I want to thank you for being the only other girl who is taking this seriously," She tells me.

"You don't need to thank me, I enjoying winning, it's something I'm used to, I'm not gonna let those stupid guys beat me," I explain.

"How did you come up with these two songs?"

"Jesse's music collection,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, his taste in music has a small influence on mine,"

"Well, I think this arrangement will end up really good,"

We went back to piecing the two songs together, it was actually kinda difficult looking, for parts of a song to blend together and to know when to change the lyrics. Eventually, we got it done, and when we did, it was time for Cheerios practice. After Cheerios practice, I went home and was texting Jesse about mashup competition, he then wanted to see the arrangement, so I sent him a copy of it. He told me where I could fix a few things to make them flow, even more, then I went to bed.

The next day Kurt wasn't at school, well he was at a school, just not ours. He had gotten permission to visit Dalton for a day. So he would not be here at all today, not even after school for glee. Anyway, turns out Puck was only out of juvie because he agreed to do community service, and he was using Artie as the community service. During lunch, they sang in the outside commons and got money from people. While I was at lunch, sitting with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, I got a text from Kurt

From Kurt: Dalton is huge, how do they not get lost.

To Kurt: They got use to it, how is it going there?

From Kurt: Pretty good, I think I'm blending in, haven't met any Jeffs or Nicks though.

To Kurt: You'll meet them soon enough, have fun.

School today was all kinds of messed up, turns out some of the glee boys and Tina using Coach Beiste as their cooldown during heated moments. Quinn was having trouble with her relationship with Sam because he was one of the glee boys using Beiste as his cooldown.

It was now after lunch and time for glee. The girls took claim on the choir room so the boys had to go somewhere else. We were working on our outfits for the performance, it was easy because we had a theme, and then I explained what the mashup was.

"The boys beat us last time we competed against them. We gotta bring the noise hard this time," Mercedes stated.

"To be fair, they didn't officially beat us. We got busted for vitamin 'D' before the vote," Quinn explains.

"Wait, something's definitely wrong. Why isn't Rachel talking?" Santana says.

"Yeah, she should totally be bossing us around right now," Brittany comments.

"The idea of the assignment was to do the opposite of what normally do. I'm just trying to stick to the lesson plan, which is proving nearly impossible since you're gluing those sequins on backward," Rachel says.

"SPIES" Rachel yells as Puck and Artie enter the room.

"Lighten up. We're here to talk to Santana and Brittany," Puck announces.

"So how does it feel to be a free man?" Santana asks.

"All I can say is that I don't want a long-term relationship with either of you. Especially Brittany, since I'm not in love with her," Artie states.

"Do you guys want to go to dinner tonight?" Brittany asks.

"Not really," Puck starts, "Tell you what, you two show up at Breadstixs tomorrow night around 7:00 and if we don't find hotter chicks to date tonight, we might show up."

"You are totally cool,"

"Awesome"

The rest of us girls just kinda looked at Santana and Brittany. Seriously, what is going through their heads right now? We took the rest of period to finish embellishing our outfits, well I didn't. My outfit is straight up black, no sequins, no nothing. I helped the other girls with theirs though. We ran through our number once, well not really, we sang the lines and that's about all.

The rest of school was boring, and only slightly entertaining during Cheerios practice when Santana threaten everyone that if Puck asked them out, that she would go all Lima Heights on them.

Wednesday was a big ball of nothingness, during glee all what we did was work on the number and make sure our outfits fit. But I did talk to Kurt about how Dalton went, he didn't meet Jeff or Nick but that was okay, he will eventually. He met a boy there and apparently he was super cute, but my taste in guys varies from Kurt's taste in guys so who knows exactly how 'cute' he is.

When Thursday came around, I was prepared to beat the boys, I enjoy winning, especially when the guys think they have it in the bag. It's fun crushing their egos. We were set to perform during fourth-period and we were ready for it. We all left lunch early to get changed and to do our hair. We told Mr. Schue when we were ready and he got the guys seated and then we began.

We entered the choir room through Mr. Schue's office. I was positioned next Brittany in the back. The glee guys actually looked impressed with us that or they thought we looked hot. We were done, the guys clapped and then Becky entered the choir room. Mr. Schue left to go to see Coach Sylvester and I went to my locker to grab my Cheerios uniform to change back into.

I was on my way to the girl's bathroom when I saw Zeke in the hall. He was putting something in his locker.

"Hey," I told him

He turned around and looked at me. He didn't say anything, he just kinda stared.

"You okay, you just like blanked,"

"W-What, yeah. I'm fine, it's just that you aren't in your cheerios uniform,"

"Yeah, number for glee, needed to wear something else. What do you think?"

"Wow,"

I walked a little closer to him.

"Wow wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it will work,"

"Sorry, but its weird seeing in you something other than your cheerio uniform...a good kind of weird, I swear,"

"Anyway, are you ready for the quiz in chemistry tomorrow?"

"Not at all,"

"Wanna study at my house tonight?"

"Yeah, just let me ask my dad if its okay,"

"Cool, see ya later,"

I leave to change after that, arriving back in the choir room shortly after that. The guys were gonna go tomorrow, so we had nothing else to do. It was boring and a waste of time. After fourth-period, the rest of the day was interesting. Turns out Coach Beiste quit, so now we are back to having a losing football team. It was currently the after-school session of glee club right now, and Mr. Schue was getting ready to talk.

"Well, I genuinely hope you guys are happy because Coach Beiste has quit," Mr. Schue announces to those who haven't found out yet.

"Wait, what? That's terrible," Finn states.

"Yeah, that's not what we want," Sam adds.

"That's the opposite of what we want. The football team is actually winning," Artie comments.

"Well, then you better put your heads together and find a way to get her back, fast because I am actually ashamed of you. You really hurt someone who is a great addition to this school," Mr. Schue says angrily.

"I'm sorry, what exactly did we do?" Rachel asks a little rudely.

"No, no, it's us. The boys," Finn explains.

"And Tina," Mike chimes in.

"We sort of figured out that picturing Beiste while making out was better than a cold shower," Finn explains more.

"Uh, I..I mean, I don't ever," He tries to recover from what he just said.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry," Quinn says softly from her seat to Sam.

"Can I just say that this is what happens when people don't put out. If everyone just put out, we would have a winning football team," Santana states her opinion.

Right after Principal Figgins enters the choir room, telling Mr. Schue and Puck need to be in his office. We have no idea what's going on, so after they left. Finn and Rachel went to talk in the auditorium. Sam and Quinn talked quietly at their seats, and the rest of us did our own thing.

Once our hour of glee was up, everyone went on to the rest of their after-school activities. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and I went to Cheerios practice, while the boys minus Kurt went to football practice. Once that was over, I went to my locker to my bookbag, and when I got there Zeke was waiting for me.

"My dad said that I could study at your house,"

"Good, Uncle Daniel is waiting outside,"

"Did you even ask your aunt and uncle if I could come over?"

"No, but they like you so it's okay,"

We get outside and Uncle Daniel smiles at Zeke as I open the back door to his SUV.

"Zeke's coming over to study for the Chem quiz tomorrow, hope that's okay,"

"Of course it is, will you need a ride home afterward Zeke?"

"Probably not, my mom should be off work by then,"

We drive to our house, and I bring Zeke down the basement, we each take a seat on the couch and get out the Chem homework and the notes for the quiz tomorrow. After half an hour, we finally have something good to talk about.

"I've known you for what, almost a month now, and I only know what you have told me, and I've decided that it's just not enough, I need to know more," Zeke states.

"So what, do you wanna play 20 questions?" I ask.

"Yeah, why not, I get to know more of you, and you get to know more of me. You can ask the first question,"

"Okay, who was your first crush, like an actual crush, no celebrity crushes"

"Uh… that would have to Sophia Richards, I was in first grade, and she liked my cousin Hunter more. Your favorite tv show growing up?"

"Catdog or the Rugrats for sure. Ever broken a bone?"

"Yes, actually, I was nine and Hunter, Hayden and I were jumping on their trampoline, and it had a net, but there was hole in it, like a huge hole, just big enough for me or hunter to fall out of, and we were just jumping around, and then I lose my feeting and slip well, Hayden had just jumped as hard as he could, and I guess I was in the right area because when he landed back on the trampoline, I bounced out and landed on my arm on top of a baseball bat that belonged to Chase. Needless to say, my cast was blue. The worst thing a sibling ever did to you?"

"I was five when this happened, so the memory is a little foggy. It was my fifth birthday, and Kyle, Nicole, and Jesse were sitting next to me when Aunt Vanessa brought out the cake. Kyle decided that it would be a good idea to try and show Jesse of the couch, and when Jesse fell, Kyle moved over a seat, so now Jesse was just sitting on the floor, and Aunt Vanessa is now crouching down on the floor in front of me with the cake in her hands. Kyle put his arm around me like he was gonna hug me from the side but instead he shoved my head into the cake, and let's just say Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel were happy that they didn't have any candles that year. Best friend growing up?"

"Honestly, that would be Hunter, we grew up doing everything together, it was middle school when we started to be not as close, and now he goes to a military school in Colorado while I am here. First kiss?"

"I haven't had mine yet, heck, I haven't even had a boyfriend yet,"

"Maybe that could change,"

"Uh,"

"You are amazing, and one the nicest people I have ever met, and honestly I've been having a hard time getting you out of my head,"

"Zeke,"

"All that I'm saying, well asking, is would like to go out with me?"

"That'd be wonderful,"

He scooted a little closer to me and got close to me, and truthfully I was hoping I would get my first kiss. I could tell his eyes were going back and forth between my eyes and my lips, so I leaned in a little closer to him, and he met me halfway.


	21. Chapter 21: Never Been Kissed Part Three

Sadly Zeke had to go home shortly after all that happened but we kept texting each other none stop. I decided that I wasn't gonna tell Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel what had just happened and that I was gonna wait till they found out on their own. Even though Aunt Vanessa will run up and hug me anyway when she finds out.

When I got to school the next day, I saw Zeke waiting for me by the locker, he had a smile on his face. I pecked his check when I got to my locker. I got what I needed from it, and then we dropped out stuff of at respective classrooms. We decided to walk around the outside commons, and it was there we saw Kurt and some boy in a Dalton blazer that I didn't recognize going up the stairs straight towards Karofsky. I just hope something bad doesn't happen. We watched as things started to get physical before Kurt stopped it and Karofsky left going down the stairs. Kurt and the other boy seemed fine.

We left the commons after Kurt and mystery boy got up from where they were sitting on the steps and walked away. Zeke had a look of some sort on his face, almost one of empathy. I wonder what it could be about. The five-minute bell rang shortly after we left the commons, we made our way to classes and said see you laters before the minute bell rang.

Classes went by boringly until Chemistry, we burnt marshmallows with lighters, it was awesome. When it was time for lunch, Zeke and I followed our usual routine, he asked if it was okay that he still sits with his other friends, and I told him it was perfectly fine and that he could sit with whoever he wanted. I took my usual seat with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"A, any updates with loverboy?" Quinn asks

"He may have kissed me last night, and asked to be my boyfriend," I said as normal as I could like it happens every day.

"Wait, he did!"

"Yeah,"

"Zeke is loverboy right?" Santana asked to confirm what she thought.

I nodded my head. After that, all three of the girls were asking me questions about how it happened and for all the details, which I gave them to them.

Zeke's POV

After I had gotten my lunch, taken my seat, I looked around for Kurt, he wasn't in the cafeteria. I ate my lunch, decently fast, and then told my friends that I had to go talk to a teacher. It was a lie but oh well, I needed to talk to Kurt.

I found him in the choir room, completely alone, just sitting on a chair, writing whatever on his notebook. He didn't notice I was here. I walked closer to him, trying to my footsteps heavier. He still didn't notice, so I cleared my throat.

"Zeke didn't see you there," He said.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I ask,

"Yeah,"

"Amelia and I saw what happened this morning with Karofsky, and I wanted to let you know, if you need anything, I've got you. I know what it's like to be bullied for your sexuality, and I could give advice about to get through it,"

"Zeke, how do you know what it's like?"

"I'm bisexual, I've known since the 7th grade, and last year, I came out at my old school, it was the beginning of the year, and it was just awful. I was shoved into lockers, called horrible names, people doubt how strong I was, or what I was capable of, and I lost a few friends. It didn't stop, and in the end, it got my cousin sent to military school," I explain to him.

"Oh wow, did you family send your cousin away because they didn't want them to be like you?"

"No, far from it, my family, well half of it is a military family, and my parents were very understanding and took the news well, so did my extended family. My cousin used to go to the same high school with me before military school. He got tired of how I was treated, and he beat up my main tormentor, he was sent to military school because of that."

I could sense that Kurt wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Kurt, look if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me, in this school, I'm probably the only one, you could talk to and understand. It's high school, we're here for four years, but it shapes us into who we are gonna be, it can be good or bad, but don't let yourself be the victim. Karofsky and Azimio are making a choice to be the bullies, but you have the choice to not be a victim. The words may hurt, getting shoved into lockers can leave bruises but it makes you stronger, you'll be able to deal with criticism better, and you can teach your children, how to not be bullies. It may suck now but in the end, you'll grow from the experience."

"Thanks, Zeke, if I need to talk, I'll come to you," Kurt said.

Back to Amelia's POV

It was now the end of the day, I hadn't seen Zeke since lunch and something happened to Kurt and seemed a little better than how he was before. But now it was time for the boys' number, and Mr. Schue had Coach Beiste come in and watch their performance.

"I don't get it. It's boys against the girls but what's the winner get?" She asked.

"We were hoping for your forgiveness," Finn stated.

"Yeah, we just wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings," Sam explained.

"Coach Beiste, we think you're awesome, and even though you're all hard and tough on the outside, it doesn't mean you're not the opposite on the inside," Finn said.

"Like a chocolate turtle," Sam adds.

"Totally, you're nougatty. We totally get that now. You're like a mashup," Finn says giving more examples.

"Why don't you guys just get to the song," Mr. Schue suggests.

"Totally, this mashup is dedicated to you, Coach. Hard and badass on one hand and soft and gentle on the other," Artie states.

"We hope it makes you smile, 'cause when you smile, you're pretty and it lights up the room. Seriously," Puck adds.

The boys did a mashup of Stop In The Name Of Love and Free Your Mind, it was amazing. Coach Beiste forgave the boys, and things were alright. Kurt approached me after glee was over, and was telling me something.

"Amelia, it's a good thing, you've brought Zeke into our little world of glee, he brings in a new perspective and fits right in,"

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he,"

"Tell him, I said thank you once again for him talking to me earlier, it meant a lot,"

"Yeah, I will,"

When did Zeke talk to Kurt, and what about?


	22. Chapter 22: The Substitute Part One

It's the middle of October and virulent strain of monkey flu had reached Ohio, and Principal Figgins got it. Which sucked because in Coach Sylvester's contract it states that she becomes principal when Figgins is not able to do his job. I know the first thing Coach Sylvester is gonna do is something to destroy the glee club.

There wasn't a morning session of glee club today, which I was thankful for because Sectionals are in a little over a month, and Rachel will be going on about how we need a setlist even though, everybody knows that we wing it during competitions.

Once fourth-period rolled around and lunch was over, we finally had the first glee club meeting of the day. Only one problem though, Mr. Schue looked horrible, as in sick horrible.

"Alright guys, um. It's time to start thinking about song selections," Mr. Schue states.

"Looking good, Puckerman. Someone's been eating' their Wheaties," Santana comments.

"These guns are fully loaded," Puck says.

"Mr. Schue, I, for one, think we should use our set list for sectionals to start exploring the oeuvre of one Bernadette Peters," Rachel states.

"Someday, I'm gonna go to Paris and visit the Oeuvre," Brittany explains.

"I just want to dance," Mike comments.

"Mr. Schuester, you look a little green," Mercedes tells him.

"I think I'm gonna go see the nurse, but first, I feel like I should get you guys a sitter," Mr. Schue announces.

That was weird, why would we need a sitter, a substitute yes, babysitter no. They didn't actually get Mr. Schue a sub right away, they had one of the office ladies do it, and I didn't have Spanish until sixth-period, so hopefully, they get him a sub.

By the time sixth-period did roll around, he had a sub, she was called in short notice but she was already in the area. Her name was Ms. Holliday, but I think was only covering Mr. Schue's Spanish classes though.

When it was time for glee club after school, I was not surprised when Rachel was standing in the middle of the room, not surprised at all. Once everybody was seated then she walked over the whiteboard. She was writing something down, but whatever it was, she wrote it down quickly.

"Class, in Mr. Schuester's absence, I'd like to go around and ask everyone what solos they'd like to hear me perform at sectionals," Rachel states as she turns to face.

"Alright, let me at her. Tu eres loca," Santana yells while jumping out of her seat.

It takes most of us to hold her back, but she eventually sits back down. Nobody says anything as Rachel takes her seat next to Finn. Looks like this is just gonna be a waste of time. I don't even stay in the choir room, I get up and leave, I head to the gym. I grabbed my phone and hit play on my dance music playlist. I just started dancing, nothing special just old solo routines, after I finished the second one, I looked up to see that Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Sam followed me.

"I never knew you could dance like that," Sam comments.

"Neither did we," Santana adds.

"Guess there's a lot, you still don't know about me," I say.

I stop the music and go sit with them on the bleachers, sitting next to Brittany.

"We've known you what, almost a year now, and you're still a mystery to us, to the whole glee club, you don't often talk about your family, or any issues," Quinn states.

"My family is a mess, that's why I don't talk about them. Issues are just issues, eventually, we all get over them, some people need to talk about them and some people just move on from them,"

"I understand you about family life being a mess, but sometimes talking does make it easier to move on from it or to help them," Quinn adds.

"Yeah, whenever I need to talk to someone about something, I go to my abuela, she says it how it is," Santana explains.

"My family is something, I don't like to talk about unless it's to help somebody if a lot of people knew about my family, I looked at so much differently and treated so much differently because people would think that I'm a time bomb just waiting to happen. I'll tell you guys about them someday but just not today,"

The girls smiled at me and Sam gave a nod. Eventually, it was time for Cheerios, Sam left and we all put out bags into the locker room. Practice flew by so slowly that it was almost unbearable, but it ended.

When I got, I texted Zeke asking about his day, he said it went well, and finally told his parents that we had gotten together. The rest of the night was like any other, I followed my usual routine and by midnight I was asleep.

When I got to school the next morning, Zeke and Kurt were waiting by locker, talking about something, Kurt was smiling and Zeke looked like he was happily listening. It was pleasant to watch them interact. Ever since Zeke talked to Kurt during the mash-up, they have been talking a lot more.

"Hey Kurt, Zeke," I state as I get closer to them.

"Morning Amelia,"

"Morning beautiful,"

"Kurt, not that I don't like your company, it is just not usual for you to be by my locker in the morning,"

"Well, Mr. Schue is gonna be out for a week, and the office doesn't feel the need to book a sub for glee club, so I was thinking you and I could talk to Ms. Holliday about her taking over glee while Mr. Schue is gone,"

"I think that's a great idea, when do you want to talk to her, I already talked my first period teacher and she said that I could go talk to Ms. Holliday at the end of the beginning of first-period, and I already asked your teacher as well, it's all good to go,"

"Cool, well Kurt would like come with me and Zeke my first period to drop my stuff off?"

"Sure,"

All three of us, start making our way to my first-period class, we had a pleasant conversation until we arrived there. I set my things down at my desk and left the room to meet back up with the boys.

"So what were you guys talking about before I arrived at school?"

"Kurt was telling me about this guy he met at Dalton,"

"Really, what's his name, maybe I know him,"

"His name is Blaine Anderson, he's in your grade,"

"Hmm, I've heard of him, I've just never met him,"

It was weird that Kurt was telling Zeke about a guy especially because it was obvious that Kurt already had a crush on Blaine. Hm...who knows why.

Pretty soon it was close the start of first-period, Kurt and I started making out way towards Mr. Schue's Spanish room, it was on the opposite end of the school from the choir room. When we took our time getting there because we knew we were okay to miss a few minutes. By the time we got to the classroom and knocked on the door, she was already teaching.

"Miss Holliday, we are floundering," Kurt states.

"Won't you please take over glee club?" I ask.

"I thought you'd never ask," she says.

"Muchas gracias," I say to her."

Lunchtime was nearing closer, Kurt and I told a few of the members that we got a sub for glee so Rachel was no longer trying to control. When lunch was over, and everybody was taking their seats, I was sitting around my usual seat but the exact seat. Artie, Tina, Mike, and Brittany were all in the corner seats talking about something. Puck was buttering floor, where he got the butter, who knows.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asked him.

"Kurt and Amelia, got us a substitute, so I'm buttering the floor," Puck explained.

"But sectionals is, like, two weeks from now," Finn says.

Hey, Gigantor. We're all gonna swap names, yo!" Artie states.

Rachel comes fast walking in, "Did I hear something about a subsitu-" and then she slipped on the buttered floor.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, that was priceless, wish I had gotten it on video.

"Yes! It works!" Puck exclaims.

Rachel got up and fixed her hair, "Least I didn't fall and break my talent,"

"Only damaged your dignity," I state.

Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were giggling at her little slip, as she walked them to get a seat. Rachel was sitting down shortly after, and then Miss Holliday walked in, and slide over the buttered floor.

"What da hell?" Artie questions.

"Hola clase. Nothin' says 'Bienvenidos' quite like a buttered floor." Miss Holliday states. It was at the moment when Kurt entered and slipped on the butter.

"Let's begin with some introductions. My name is Holly Holliday. What's yours? Go," She says while turning to face Puck.

"I'm Finn Hudson. I'm the quarterback of the football team," Puck says impersonating Finn.

"I'm Rachel Berry, his loud, loud girlfriend," Santana states.

"I'm Mike Chang," Brittany says.

Mike just nodded his along with what Brittany said.

"Those aren't your names. You know why I know that?" Miss Holliday questions.

"You're psychic?" Brittany guesses.

"I know this because I recently watched a video of you guys performing at regionals where you came in last. Maybe it's because the songs were about 30 years old, but…" Miss Holliday started but was cut off.

"Those songs are classics," Finn says.

"Those songs are amazing, but they sounded like somebody else's favorite songs, not yours. Just sayin,"

"She speaks the truth" Brittany mumbles.

"I'm not your average run of the mill substitute teacher. I want you guys to do things that you want to do. I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. What do you say we have class outside?"

"It's raining outside" Mercedes states.

"Then let's take a field trip to Taco Bell,"

Everyone started cheering.

"Should we toke up some medical grade marijuana? I wish," She jokes.

She was making everyone laugh and smile. It was hard to not like her, she was full of fun and laughter and it was contagious. Everyone was having a good time except for Rachel.

"Okay, no, we can't just goof off all day. We have to write a set list for sectionals," Rachel says being a buzzkill.

"You're right, What songs do you like to do?" Miss Holliday asked us.

None of us knew how to respond to that, we never complete free choice of what song to do before.

"Oh. Don't get asked that question much, do we?" She stated.

"Miss Holliday's right. Mr. Schuester's set list sometimes seems like hasn't listened to the radio since the '80s," Kurt says.

"He never listens to what I have to say," Puck announces. "I asked him if we could do the new Cee-Lo song, you know Forget You, and he just brushed me off,"

"Cee Lo! That's what I'm talking about," Miss Holliday exclaims.

She got some yeahs and a few cheers, but then Santana started talking.

"Excuse me, what would you know about Cee Lo? Cause you're, like, 40."

"Top 40, sweet cheeks. Hit it!"

Miss Holliday started singing Forget You, dang was she good. She had everyone but Rachel backing her up. She had everyone moving and grooving. I was dancing with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Then Mercedes and Artie joined her in singing. Eventually everyone up out of their seats except for Rachel. When she was finished singing, everyone clapped for her.

"Let's go get some tacos!" Miss Holliday announces. We didn't really go get tacos but trust me, Miss Holliday tried.

Miss Holliday said that we weren't gonna have after school glee today so the unholy trinity and I went to wait for Cheerios practice in the gym. All we did was talk, and just about school gossip, who needs a makeover, and boys. Soon enough, it was Cheerios practice and it was a typical practice. Nothing really happened, just Coach Sylvester yelling at us.


	23. Chapter 23: The Substitute Part Two

We didn't have glee this morning, nobody, really about the morning sessions anyway. So instead of being in the choir room, I was walking around the school hand in hand with Zeke. It was nice, even though people were staring at us. Everything was normal up to lunch when all the varsity cheerios got called to principal Sue's office and were given immediate instructions. We all walked into the cafeteria and went to where the lunch ladies stand and we took away all of the tater tots.

"Where do you think you're going those?" Mercedes asks Santana, Brittany, and I.

"Principal Sue banned the tots," I tell her.

"She can't do that!" Mercedes states.

"They look liked deep-fried deer poop," Brittany comments.

"Take it up with Principal Sue," Santana tells her.

Everybody was standing in the cafeteria, not knowing what to do, like seriously there are other things to eat at this school other tater tots. Zeke was just watching from where he sat with his teammates.

The rest of lunch passed by, the tater tot loving kids were mad at us and Sue. We didn't care, in about a day, they will forget this ever happen or things will go back to normal.

I guess sometime before lunch, Miss Holliday went to talk to Rachel, and now they are rehearsing for a dance duet number for tomorrow. So nobody else had really anything else to, so while Rachel and Miss Holliday were rehearsing in the auditorium, Brad was with us, and we were messing around with the band and everybody was dancing, well anybody who wanted to dance was dancing. It was nice, just letting loose and having fun in glee club without any planning.

The rest of the day was like any other day, except no glee club but Rachel had insisted that she and Miss Holliday practice their number one more time before they perform tomorrow, so nobody else had to stay after for it. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and I went to the gym to wait for Cheerios practice.

"So Q, how's you and Sam?" I ask.

"We're fine, just like any other couple," She states.

"Any couple that doesn't have sex," Santana comments.

"Haha, very funny, Tana," Quinn says sarcastically.

"Shorty, anything else going on between you and lover boy?" Santana asks me.

"We're taking it slow, believe it or not, this is my first relationship," I tell her.

"Virgin," Santana teases.

"Cut me some slack, last guy I liked before Zeke was gay, and besides it's probably gonna happen," I state.

Soon enough, the other Cheerios start entering the gym, Quinn goes into head bitch mode.

"Start stretching or all of you will be running and doing squats all practice!" Quinn yells at them.

At that moment, it didn't matter if you were JV or varsity, you better listen to Quinn. Everybody did as she said, and the other girls and I stood by her side, making sure orders were followed until everybody was here.

The next day, I was right, most people acted as if everything was normal, nobody really cared today that the tots were gone, or at least they didn't say anything. There was still no glee club in the morning today, so I was with Zeke. This time, we stayed at his locker and just talked about anything and everything until it was time to head to class, and when we did go to class, I got a kiss before first-period started. Even though I know most kids actually kiss in the hallways before, during, and after school I still feel weird about doing it myself. Maybe it's because this is my first relationship but maybe someday this feeling will go away and I'll be perfectly fine with kissing him in school.

When it was time for lunch, I didn't eat, at least not, the new school food, maybe I should start packing my lunch. The school food today was fish sticks that looked like foam. Nobody was really eating them. Part way through lunch, Mercedes got on her lunch table with a sign that said 'Tots' on it. Majority of the people in the cafeteria were shouting tots. The best part was that Principal Sue was standing in the middle of the cafeteria with Becky, just watching this go down.

After lunch, the glee club was instructed to go the auditorium, I believe it was for Rachel and Ms. Holliday's number. When they started, it was good, I had no idea what song or songs it was, but it was good. Halfway in they removed their robes and showed off flapper-like dresses, and they were dancing, which wasn't bad, it fit the number. The worst part was the sloppy cartwheels at the end, but the whole performance was really good.

When Rachel and Ms. Holliday were both changed back into normal clothes, we all headed to the choir room. We did nothing after that, we goofed around, had a blast, and didn't get into any sort of trouble. Turns out, shortly after fourth-period ended, Mr. Schue showed up at school ready to teach, but he was still sick. Pretty sure, Principal Sue made him go back home.

When school was over, and so was Cheerios, I was going to Zeke's house. This would be the first time, that I met his parents, I was nervous. I changed after Cheerios practice so that I would look nice, and I hope it was nice enough for his parents. I just wanted to make a good impression for his parents.

I stopped by my locker before we left the school so I could leave my Cheerios bag in there. After that, we both went to the main doors and Zeke's father was there to pick us up. His father seemed nice, and hopefully, he was. Zeke sat behind his father and I sat behind the passenger seat.

"Dad, this is Amelia," Zeke told his father,

"Amelia, I'm Jacob. It's nice to finally meet you," He tells me.

"It's nice to meet you as well,"

We arrive at Zeke's house shortly after, and my nerves spiked, meeting his father was one thing, but meeting his mother was another. With girls, you have to impress the father and with boys, you have to impress the mother. His father led us into the house and it was lovely inside. Zeke's father went somewhere and Zeke was showing me around the house. When we landed in the kitchen, his mother was at the table with a laptop, just working away.

"Mom, this is Amelia,"

"Oh my, you're prettier than Zeke stated," She announced to me.

"Thank you,"

"Pardon my manners, I'm Annie,"

"It's nice to me you,"

After that, Zeke and I went to his room, with the door open per his mother's request, and we worked on chem homework.

"How's glee going without Mr. Schue?"

"It's been more entertaining with Ms. Holliday there. We have more freedom to do whatever we want."

"That must be nice."

"It is. Don't me get wrong, Mr. Schuester is good glee club teacher but he's very controlled when it comes to what we do, we have assignments, and numbers need to fit into those assignments, and sometimes it gets boring. Ms. Holliday is literally letting us do whatever we want to do."

"What are you guys going to do when Mr. Schue gets back?"

"Probably fall back into the same routine."

Shortly after that conversation, Zeke's parents entered his room, probably to ask Zeke something.

"Amelia, Zeke told us that you dance," Mrs. Matthews explained.

"Yeah, I have been dancing since I was about two years old," I tell them.

"Wow, that's a what 13-14 years now?"

"It will be 14 years in December."

"Anything else that you do in your free time?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I'm on the school's cheerleading squad, and I also do gymnastics."

"How long have you been into cheerleading?"

"I did middle school cheerleading at Carmel Middle School, and I started cheering for McKinley as a freshmen."

"I didn't know that you went to Carmel Middle School," Zeke stated.

"Yeah, I live with my aunt and uncle, they live on the district line between Akron and Lima, I had the choice of picking which high school I went to."

"Carmel is one the best schools in the area, so why McKinley?"

"My older brother Jesse went to Carmel, and he was big in the show choir there, everybody knew him, the same thing with the teachers in the middle school. I was always called Jesse's little sister or little St. James, it got tiring, so when it was time for high school to start, I asked my aunt and uncle if I could go to McKinley."

"Makes sense, it was kinda like that with me and my older brother, he was the star in the all sports and academics, and when it got to the point we were in the same school, everybody expected the same thing from me, I wowed them in the academics but I was no good at sports," Mrs. Matthews explained.

"If I remember correctly, Zeke said that you, Mrs. Matthews work in a family business."

"Yes, my family has run a business since my grandfather was discharged from the Army. It's been passed down, and everybody tries to make sure it stays afloat. We sell insurance in Colorado and surrounding states, I'm in charge of the budget, it's easy for me to do since we no longer live in Colorado," She explains.

"About family businesses, St. James Corporation is huge, any of your siblings going to work there?" Mr. Matthews asks.

"At the moment, I think my parents want me to stop dancing and start looking into business as a career, my older siblings Kyle and Nicole, want nothing to do with it, and Jesse has his heart set out for Broadway."

"Somethings could change at any time. I always told my parents that I was going to be done Colorado after I finished college, but things changed. I met Jacob at college, and shortly after graduation, we got engaged, we stayed in Colorado for the wedding, and then brother and his wife started having kids, and shortly after they announced the pregnancy that would give us our youngest nephew, we found out we were having Zeke. Zeke is the only child we could have if we couldn't give him siblings, we thought that it would be best if we stayed in Colorado so he could be around his cousins."

Almost as soon as Mrs. Matthews was done speaking, my phone went off, it was Aunt Vanessa, asking if I would be home soon.

"Was that your aunt or uncle?" Mr. Matthews asks.

"Yeah, it was my aunt, she's wondering when I will be home,"

"If you need to be home soon, we can take you," Mrs. Matthews stated.

"Are you sure, I live a bit away from here?" I question.

"It's no problem," Mr. Matthews tells me.

"Thank you."

Mr. Matthews and Zeke were the ones that drove me home, Mrs. Matthews stayed behind to make dinner for them. Mr. Matthews on the way to my house asked about my dance season and how I practice dance with such a busy schedule. I explained it all to him and told how my dance teacher is very accommodating when it comes to schedules.

When I arrived home, Aunt Vanessa already had dinner ready for us. Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel asked me how it went at Zeke's and things about his parents. After dinner, I finished my homework, showered and then went to bed.

At school the next day, Mercedes snuck tots in, you could smell them in her locker. That was pretty daring after what she did to Principal's Sue Le Car. I'm pretty sure Mercedes will do anything to have tots, but maybe it's her comfort food.

Mr. Schue also had gotten his job back but I never knew it was gone. Everyone was in the choir room when Mr. Schue entered it, we all started cheering for him.

"Alright, alright. Thank you very much, guys. Please. Please, sit down," Mr. Schue states.

We all take a seat and then he starts talking again.

"Thank you for that and...and for all the kind words you said about me to Sue. The feelings are mutual. Now we gotta get cracking though. We lost a few days there. It's all gonna be about focus and hard work for the next couple of days," Mr. Schue states.

"I guess Miss Holliday really is gone," Puck says from his seat behind me.

"I know you guys liked her, and she was a lot of fun. But she and I both agreed that this is what was best," Mr. Schue explains.

"Don't get us wrong, Mr. Schue. We always want you as our teacher. She was just a nice break," Tina tells him.

"She did loosen us up," Quinn adds.

"She actually had some good ideas for a sub," Artie comments.

"Yeah, I get it. And maybe we can incorporate those...after sectionals. Now, when I'm sick, there is only one thing that makes me feel better," Mr. Schue goes on.

"Gin and Juice," Artie states.

"Boiling hot showers and then eating tubs of ice cream after," I say.

"No. Singin' In The Rain. I must have watched it, like ten times these past few days. It's actually what inspired me to try this out as a contender for our first song at sectionals," Mr. Schue explains.

"When is this song from?" Sam asks.

"Well, the movie opened in 1952 but...but it's really timeless." Mr. Schue tells him.

The bell rang shortly after an awkward moment of silence, things were normal all the way up until glee after lunch. Ms. Holliday and Mr. Schue were in the choir room together, this is about to be fun.

We worked on a new number all of the class, and when it came time for the glee club rehearsal after school, we were all ready for a new number. Mr. Schue and Ms. Holliday decided to do a mashup of Singin' In The Rain and Umbrella. It was amazing. We had water on the stage and were dancing with umbrellas. The guys were in matching costumes and as were the girls.


End file.
